


Remember Me

by EmiliaVBlake



Series: Bloodlines [1]
Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake
Summary: Tasha Ozera's life story and what led her to be on trial for murder.(Originally posted on FF.Net on 9.8.12)
Series: Bloodlines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720846
Kudos: 3





	1. To Trial

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, but I've updated and edited some things.

As I sit in this prison cell I think about my fate. I knew there was a chance this would happen. I knew there was a chance I would lose everything. But, what can I say? I didn't cover my tracks as well as I thought I had. I looked away from the white wall as I heard commotion down the hall. My eyes grew wide and longing. I knew they would, they always had when he came around. I'd been in love with Dimka since we were young. He'd always been so strong and sure of himself. But, he was in love with that little bitch. I liked Rose, really, I did. But, I despised her for ripping Dimka away from me. I don't know if my decision to kill the queen would have changed if Dimka had chosen to be with me.

Six long months I've wasted away in here. Thinking back, I don't think I slipped. But, maybe I did. Maybe I played a game I wasn't ready to play.

He stood in front of me. All 6'7 of him. His face emotionless as he took me in. His eyes cold.

"Come on. It's time for your trial."

It was one small sentence, but it chilled me to the bone. Funny how committing murder didn't get this response. I rose to my feet. I was now going to face my fate.

I followed my beloved Dimitri and the Guardians he hand-chose to move me through Court. They were treating me like a spectacle. So that the masses could understand that justice was being served. I wonder if Lissa will be lenient because I am Christian's aunt. Or will the fact that I shot her best friend cloud her judgement? Not that I really deserve lenience. I mean, I _am_ on trial for murder.

I look at the faces of the Moroi who can just see me through my extremely tight guard. I'm actually surprised Rose isn't the one in charge of me, but Hans probably doesn't trust her to be in the same room as me, let alone touch me, without kicking my ass. But, why Dimka? Out of everyone here at Court why him? Oh, right, he's the only one competent enough. He didn't spare me a glance. He didn't give me a kind word. He just stood rigid before me. I knew he was tense, ready for action. He'd always been that way. But, this new coldness in him toward me was new. Which is understandable, I not only tried to frame his girlfriend, but I also tried to kill her.

I entered the court room and could see how formal this trial was. The entire Moroi council was preceding over this. Lissa's word would be final, but they would definitely have their input.

My eyes landed on Rose who was standing with Christian, holding his hand. Being his friend. I respected her and appreciated her for that. He needed someone to lean on and my younger sister wasn’t someone Christian actually knew. And he could not certainly look to Lissa for comfort in this matter. But, at the same time I felt a wave of hatred for her.

I didn't see Adrian or Jill which was weird, but then if I'd been hearing my rumors right, someone had attacked Lissa and Jill. Knowing the team Lissa has around her Adrian and Jill were probably hidden; away from harm's way. And the perpetrator had either been killed by Rose or Dimitri or he/she/it was in prison.

Rose's eyes landed on Dimitri and I saw the calm strength and pull of love that made me scowl in disgust. Then her eyes shifted to me and they turned ice-cold. A Guardian's mask, one that Dimitri had helped her perfect. But, then it dropped some and I saw an emotion I didn't expect to see. Pity.

Dimitri led me to my seat. And I sat watching and waiting. A moment later everyone rose to their feet.

"QUEEN VASILISSA SABINA RHEA DRAGOMIR."

I watched her. The beautiful queen. She walked toward her seat as she was announced looking regal and elegant. Her face was cool, and she smiled at some of her subjects in the room. I watched her in awe. She was everything I thought she would be. Rose moved to stand beside Lissa and Janine Hathaway moved beside Christian. Lissa read my charges.

"Natasha Amelia Ozera, you are charged with First Degree Murder, Assault with the Intent to Murder, Making false statements to the Guardians, and Covering up a crime. How do you plead?" she announced diplomatically.

"Guilty, your majesty." I answer. What else can I say?

I tune out the hearing. And instead think back on my life...how did I end up here?


	2. Shock

**Moscow, Russia**

**18 years ago.**

**Tasha: Age 10**

I skipped into the house. Yvan right behind me.

"Tasha, slow down." he commanded in Russian.

"Oh, stop worrying so much." I giggled.

"Didn't you realize that Natya is too good? She won't fall?"

I squealed happily turning back to look at my big brother, Lucas. I hadn't seen Luka since last Easter. I ran happily into his arms and he chuckled. Lucas had just turned twenty-one and had left the house three years ago, but he and I were still extremely close. He even made it a point to be close to Ember, our five-year-old sister. He picked me up playfully.

"Moira, look what I found." He said carrying me.

Moira smiled brightly her red hair gleaming. She was Lucas's wife. They married when he turned eighteen, but he's been with her since he turned fifteen. They met at St. Basil’s. I always thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She was tall and graceful with big blue-green eyes and long curly red hair.

"Hello, Natya, how are you?" she said with her musical voice.

"I'm really good." I replied.

"And how is school?" she asked.

"Good." I answered grinning.

"Well, we have to show your parents something." Moira said smiling brightly. She turned around and picked up something wrapped in a blanket.

"Is that the baby?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, look." She said moving the blanket so I could see the infant sucking on a pacifier.

"Oh, my goodness! He's so cute! What's his name?" I asked excitedly.

"Christian Maximus Ozera." Moira replied proudly.

I watched my baby nephew open his eyes. They were ice blue just like Daddy, Ember, mine and Lucas. He truly was an Ozera, through and through. His hair was black just like mine and Ember’s. Lucas has mom's golden hair.

"He's so cute!" I squealed delighted.

Moira smiled and walked to the elevator carrying Christian. Their Guardian stepped in behind her. Lucas carried me to the elevator, and we went up to my family's pent house. My mother sat regally, Ember in her lap reading, smiling as we walked in.

"Maximus, Lucas and Moira are here with the baby!" she called, "Tasha, get down from there. A respectable young lady does not run around being carried."

"Oh, come on, Mother, Tasha's still a little girl. She can get away with it." Lucas said good-naturedly.

I giggled as Lucas put me down, opening his arms for Ember. Ember stood shyly, giggling softly before hugging Lucas’s leg. Lucas chuckled, lifting her up and whispering quietly to her, amused by her shyness. I watched the two slightly envious. Mother also preferred Ember to me so seeing how much Lucas smiled, caused a slight twinge in me.

"Let me see my grandson." my mother demanded.

Moira walked over and placed Christian into her arms.

"Oh, look at him." mom cooed rocking him, "He is absolutely beautiful."

"Don't you mean handsome?" Dad said as he walked in, "Hello, son. Moira."

He shook my brother's hand and kissed Moira's cheek. I grinned up at my father and he winked at me. He kissed the top of my head before walking over to Little Christian and picking him up. Christian grabbed onto Dad's beard and tugged.

Dad laughed, "Oh, he's definitely an Ozera. Look at those handsome features. And that fire in his eyes."

My parents sat down with my brother as they caught up. Ember had sat beside Moira to play with the baby, but I was so intrigued watching them talk and discuss.

"Can we go out for ice cream?" I asked looking at my father. I knew my mother wouldn't approve.

"Of course, Natya. Let's go." he agreed before my mother had anything to say.

How I wish she would have said something. I'll never forget the things that happened next. Not if I live for an hour more or a hundred years from now.

We all rose to our feet and readied to go. Yvan stood near guard. I could barely see Nilsa and Chase walking far guard. We were in high spirits, chatting and laughing. As we sat eating ice cream I caught Lucas up on school. I'd actually be going back the next day to start sixth grade. My eleventh birthday was coming up too.

Yvan whispered in my father's ear and then we were getting up to leave. It was a breezy night. Not too cold, but not exactly warm either. And before we knew it three Strigoi attacked. My father bravely threw himself between us and the Strigoi. But, something else caught my eye as well...Lucas and Moira...they didn't looked frightened like my mother and myself. No...they looked...intrigued.

Ember and I went to school the next day, but that encounter with the Strigoi never left me...

* * *

**St. Basil's Academy, Russia**

**12 Years Ago**

**Tasha: Age 16**

I'd gotten the news yesterday. My dad was dead. He died protecting my mother. I stared out of the window in the common room in the dorm attempting to control my emotions as I waited for them to bring Ember up to the upper campus.

"Are you okay, Tasha?"

I looked up into the face of Landon Zeklos. He was my best friend. We'd been friends since we were kids, but we hadn't gotten close until I was thirteen.

"No." I whispered, tears clouding my vision.

"What happened?" he asked concerned, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

That's what I loved about Landon. He always cared about me. He didn't just see me as hot, confident, popular Tasha Ozera. He saw me as me, Natasha. He always looked at me like I was his queen, but he also didn't forget that we were friends. He didn't forget that I had feelings and a life outside of the academy. He didn't forget that I was more than just a royal. It's rare to meet another royal who was so open and not just some superficial jerk.

"My dad died." I whispered my voice trembling.

"Oh, Tasha," he said his face crumbling. He pulled me toward him, "I'm so sorry."

I buried my face into his chest and sobbed. I knew that we were sitting in a room anyone could enter and see my sobbing, but I couldn't stop and Landon didn't make me. He let me sob. I finally finished and looked up into his eyes. His turquoise eyes looked back at me tenderly.

"Better?" he asked gently.

"A little. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." he said caressing my cheek.

"Thank you."

"I'm your friend, Tasha. I'll always be here for you."

I blushed under the intensity of his gaze. His small smile grew and so did mine.

"When's the funeral?" he asked taking my hand, like a friend, but it felt like much more.

"The day after tomorrow." I answered walking with him, leaning against him slightly, "Emie and I go home tomorrow."

"Want some company?" he asked throwing his arm around me.

"You're asking me to come to my father's funeral?" I asked incredulously. I was feeling slightly better after crying my eyes out.

"Hey, you need a friend. I'll be your rock, Natasha, my love!" he said dramatically trying to distract me.

I giggled kissed his cheek, "You're so full of it. But, it would be nice."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

He looked down at me with a look in his eyes that made me blush. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed back then pulled away. He chuckled nervously and grinned running his fingers through his bronze hair.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

I giggled, "See you tomorrow."

"Night," he said grinning like a fool.

"Goodnight." I replied, watching him go just as Ember walked in, her face red from tears.

The lovesick smile that played on my lips disappeared once I saw her. I should be happy. My crush, who's also my best friend, just kissed me. But, I wasn't. How would Landon react if he knew the truth? How will he react when he learns what really happened to my dad? How he really died?

I wasn't just crying for my dad, but for my family. Moira and Lucas...they'd betrayed us.

* * *

_I watched as Hans took the stand. He stood there talking giving his testimony. I shivered as he spoke about my desperate attempt to flee. How did I let things go this far?_

_"And what did the defendant do?" the lawyer asked._

_"Once Guardian Hathaway made her accusation Miss Ozera attempted to deny it."_

_"And that's when you say she shot Miss Hathaway?"_

_"No, Guardian Hathaway laid out her evidence and her Majesty suggested that we used Spirit induced compulsion to force Lady-_ Miss _Ozera to tell the truth. The Defendant then fought against the Guardians who were attempting to take her in. She got a hold of a gun and pointed it at Miss Rinaldi who fought her off. The gun was then shot off a number of times and Queen Vasilisa was in the crossfire. Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov ran toward her majesty. Guardian Hathaway threw herself in the way and was shot."_

_"Thank you, Guardian Croft."_

_I felt shame pour through me. God, what have I done? How much of this was my own sadistic need to get my views across? How much of this was really for the greater good?_


	3. Strigoi

**Manchester, Massachusetts**

**12 Years Ago**

**January**

**Tasha: Age 16**

The funeral wasn't long, but it was definitely depressing. We were mourning three lives with only one body. The air around us was melancholic and filled with sadness and pain. My mother stood sobbing not caring that the other royals around us could see her. No one moved to comfort her, not even myself. But, their reasons were more malicious than my own. I looked down at nephew. He's face was a mask. I couldn't believe how in control he was. A six-year-old who just lost his parents.

While I’d comforted our nephew, Ember had made it her place to keep the funeral moving, she was the driving force behind the event. It wasn’t fair that I’d let the eleven-year-old deal with this, but Ember was smarter and better with royals than I ever could be. She had a quiet nature to her that kept others from questioning her.

I looked at Landon who looked back at me with sad eyes. I knew he didn't understand how I was truly feeling, but he was trying. He squeezed my hand gently then kissed my forehead.

I took Christian’s hand and walked back into the house getting him a snack when I heard the malicious talk. My anger boiled. How dare they? How dare they insult my family? How dare they gossip about my brother and his wife in front of their child? I watched as his face fell. The small smile he'd attempted was gone.

"Chris, why don't you go upstairs and go play?" I asked.

"Okay, Aunt Tasha." he replied quietly.

I watched as he took his snack and walked up the stairs before turning to the group of royals.

"How dare you?!" I snapped at Michelle Conta, who was obviously the ringleader.

"Excuse me?" she snapped back.

"You heard me! How dare you say those things in my house?! While my nephew is only five steps away! Have you no respect?! I get it! This is a great scandal, but god can't you wait until you leave!"

"How dare you talk to me that way!?" she screamed back.

"I'll scream at you however I want you, pompous bitch!"

“Tasha, please,” Ember called, moving forward, toward me.

"Oh, please, everyone knows you're trying to be all holier than hell! The Ozeras are nothing, but Strigoi lovers and everyone knows it! I don't know why the queen doesn't just have you all locked up before you kill us all!" she yelled back.

"I'm the Strigoi lover? Really? MY FATHER DIED PROTECTING MY FAMILY FROM STRIGOI YOU FUCKING UGLY ASS CUNT!"

I could see the intent in her eyes. She moved to hit me, but another hand caught hers. We both looked up into Landon's cold face. His turquoise eyes were fixed with anger. An emotion that was rare for him.

"Get out." he said quiet. His voice putting on a regal tone I'd never heard in him only a handful of times. It was a royal's way of saying they were superior to you.

"Excuse me?" Michelle shouted incredulously.

"You heard me. You are not welcomed here any longer. Get out."

"Fine, I don't want to be around Strigoi lovers anyway." she said haughtily, throwing her hair back over her shoulder and storming out.

Everyone was staring at me, but Landon didn't let that deter him. He took my hand and walked me toward the stairs. I could see my mother looking at me disapprovingly and I sighed, knowing that Ember would try to soothe her. What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to just let Michelle Conta say those things about my family at my father's funeral? I think not. I walked into Christian's room and smiled watching him.

He sat there building a castle with Legos.

"Chris, are you okay?" I said walking toward him.

He didn't reply.

"What are you building?"

"A castle." he muttered.

"Yeah? It's a nice castle."

"No, it's lonely. And ugly and no one loves it so they don't live there."

I frowned not liking where this was going.

"Well, I'm sure with a little love someone could live here and make it beautiful."

"No." he growled.

"What's wrong, Christian?" I asked worriedly.

"EVERYTHING!" he shouted, which was uncharacteristic for him, "I HATE YOU! I HATE ME! I HATE THIS HOUSE! I HATE EVERYTHING!"

"CHRISTIAN!" I called in shock.

"NO ONE LOVES ME! MOMMY AND DADDY LEFT ME! GRANDPA DIED! AND GRANDMAMMA WON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME! AUNTIE EMBIE HASN’T TALKED TO ME ALL DAY! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!"

"Christian," I said getting down to his level and pulling him toward me looking him in the eye, "Don't you ever say I don't love you. I love you more than anything in the world. And so does Auntie Emie. She’s just trying to make sure Grandmama doesn’t get too overwhelmed, but she loves you. None of this is your fault."

He began sobbing and I pulled him to me holding him tightly. I couldn't believe this was coming out of my nephew. He was so angry. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be the one thing left untainted. He was supposed to be the one good and innocent thing I had left.

"Don't worry, Christian. I'll never let anything bad happen to you. I'll always protect you. I love you." I murmured holding him, petting his hair.

That was a promise I was not going to break. I'd protect Christian even if it killed me.

* * *

**Beverly Hills, California**

**12 Years Ago**

**July**

**Tasha: Age 16**

"God, do you know how good it is to hear your voice?" Landon's voice came through the phone so clearly.

"No, how about you tell me?" I replied teasingly.

Summer vacation had just started, but I missed Landon like crazy. He was fun and light and made me want to live out each day to my fullest potential. He was the one balm to my now crazy life.

He chuckled, "God, I feel like I haven't smiled a real smile all week."

I smiled happily as I continued to pack. I was extremely glad to be hearing his voice especially since I was packing up Moira and Lucas's mansion. It had originally been my mother's task, but in her drunken stupor she wasn't competent enough to do it. Not to mention she was still depressed and seeing this place with all its reminders of a different time would surely kill her. No, better that Ember and I had waited until our Summer break to pack up the large house.

Christian walked in just then. Yes, I brought him back to his childhood home after school was over. I didn't want him to be alone with my mother. She couldn't be bothered raising him. And frankly in her state of mind I don't want her to. When she isn't drunk and glaring at him calling him terrible names she's ignoring him letting his nanny watch him. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Yes, Christian?" I asked. He'd made me stop calling him Chris because it reminds him of his parents.

"Can I go down to the living room and play?" he asked.

I nodded, "Of course, but make sure that Yvan and Emie knows you're down there."

He nodded then grinned walking out of the room. I chuckled amused. He looked so much like both my father and brother that it hurt to watch him grow. But, he also had his own charm and charisma. Already his blue eyes had fire in them, a lust for life, and his mischievous grin already had little girl's blushing. Well, little girls who didn't know his story. He'll be a lady-killer when he's older if the Moroi don't let their judgement be tainted by rumors.

The royal snub had been given almost instantly when the story about my father's death came out. The Ozera family was no longer in favor. They thought my family was filled with Strigoi lovers. The entire family has basically been snubbed. Not forgotten, simply just not as important. And because of that the rest of the family shunned my mother, my sister, myself, and Christian. Even Guardians seemed to be in "short supply" for the Ozeras.

Poor Christian. I hated not knowing what was going on at school with his schoolmates. I wondered if they tortured him and practiced the learned prejudice that the royal children learned from their parents. I'd hate to think that Christian wouldn't have a friend in the world. I hate the thought of teaching him to have a tough skin so young.

I sighed turning back to my packing and phone call.

"How is he?" Landon asked when I turned back to the phone.

"He seems okay, but you've met him. He's not one to tell me when he's upset. Or anyone for that matter. The counselor says he only talks when she asks him a direct question and not always the answer she's expecting."

"And you?"

"I'm coping. Packing this place up sure is bringing back a lot of memories."

"I wish I could be there with you, but my little brother needs me."

"Ivan Zeklos needs his brother? Who would have thought?" I said with feigned surprise.

He laughed, "I know, what a shock."

"Landon, Dad said it's time to go." Ivan's voice came from the background.

Landon sighed, "Okay, Ivan, I'll be there in a minute. I have to go, Tasha. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah," I replied sadly, "I love you, bye."

"I love you too. Bye." he hung up and I went back to work.

After a while I realized how quiet it was. I got up slowly and looked around. Yes, Ember and I were the only ones packing up the house, but still...there should have been some noise. Christian and Yvan, where were they? I went to the intercom system and pushed the button.

"Guardian Olav?...Yvan?" I asked, "Yvan, where are you? Emie? Are you guys there?"

I started to panic after the fifth call to them and no reply. Yvan always answered when I called. And surely Ember would’ve answered too. I began tiptoeing down the hall when I heard something. Christian...

"You guys were gone...you're ghosts."

"No, Christian, we're much better than ghosts. We're strong. And we'll live forever." A voice I recognized called. I froze.

"Chrissy, come to mommy. Come with us. We'll go and be a family. Together forever like we were meant to." Another cool voice called.

I forced myself to take the final steps.

"Chris, we can make you become something more than you are. Something strong and amazing."

I looked at my brother and his wife. I had this instant feeling of them being and not being Moira and Lucas. I looked around for Christian, freezing as saw Ember’s small frame, sprawled on the floor. Panic filled me as I wondered if she was alive. My eyes moved up and caught sight of Christian and thanked God that he'd hidden himself in a corner that neither Moira or Lucas could get to.

Thank God that they looked so terrifying. The question now was how was I going to save Christian from them? I grabbed a baseball bat Christian had left onto the floor and ran swinging it at Lucas who grabbed it instantly and threw it away from me.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE, CHRISTIAN! DON'T MOVE!" I yelled panicked.

Lucas turned his attention to me, but Moira kept her attention on Christian, trying to coax him out. I didn't know how or why, but I fought him. I fought my brother. I could feel where he scratched me and where he hit me as soon as he did. All he did was swat at me and I slammed against the wall. I charged at him and he gripped me his fangs biting into my cheek. I screeched in pain my magic flooding out of me burning him enough for him to pull away and snarl. I felt my something warm and wet sliding down my face. I touched it and flinched. God, did it hurt. But, I didn't have time to analyze my face because Lucas was moving toward me again.

I don't know how long I fought them off. But, in those moments I finally knew how weak and vulnerable I truly was. I never wanted to be that way again. Lucas pulled me toward him and I prepared my goodbyes, when a silver stake came in between Lucas and myself. Lucas dropped me and began fighting the man who'd attempted to stake him. Time stood still as I took in the room filling with Guardians. Hands grabbed me and I screeched. Then I saw Yvan, his expression stricken as he took me in.

"CHRISTIAN! SAVE CHRISTIAN!" I screamed to them as I was carried to an ambulance. Christian had to be safe. He just had to. That was my last thought before the world went black.

* * *

I awoke with terror seizing me. I screamed looking around for the danger but saw none. I looked up into worried turquoise eyes.

"Oh, God..." I cried out before burying my face in his chest and sobbing.

Landon gripped me tightly. I felt him shaking and knew he was crying as well.

"I was so worried." he said into my hair.

I gripped him sobbing, "I thought I was never going to see you again!"

Then we both went silent. All he did was hold me. Finally, I stopped and pulled back.

"Where's Christian? And Ember?" I asked desperately.

"Ember’s in a different room being treated for a concussion. Christian’s in the hall with my Guardian." he answered instantly.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Of course." he got up instantly and went into the hall bringing Christian. back with him.

Christian looked scared at first, but then his eyes lit up and he ran toward me hugging me tightly. I held onto him as if life depended on it. I did it. I'd kept him safe.

* * *

_I watched almost painfully as Christian took the stand. I felt tears in my eyes. I'd disappointed the one person who mattered most to me in the world._

_"Lord Ozera, did the defendant know anything about the plot to break Guardian Hathaway out of prison?"_

_"No," Christian answered, not looking in my direction._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because we didn't want to involve that many people in case someone caught wind of it."_

_"And how did Miss Ozera respond when you told her?"_

_"She was angry. I thought it was because I did something illegal and could get caught. I didn't know it was because she was afraid of being caught herself."_

_"Did the defendant ever try to get you to help her? Did you suspect her at all?"_

_"No, I had no idea she was even talking to Queen Tatiana in private, let alone know what she was planning on doing."_

_"You believe in many of the same causes your aunt does. How do we know you didn't help her or know anything about her exploits?"_

_"Just because I have the same beliefs as her does not mean that I would carry them out in such a violent way. If I've learned anything in my nineteen years, it is this, violence is not the way to get anywhere in life. Violence does not give you true followers simply slaves who will turn on you as soon as you turn your back."_

_"Why did you not suspect your aunt? I mean, you live together. Surely you saw something."_

_"No, I always thought that, that woman was more noble than that. I always believed that she was above petty jealousy and greed."_

_That hurt. I could hear the disgust in his voice. He wouldn't look at me. He wouldn't call me by my name. He was so angry with me. But, was he telling the truth? Did I truly do this for my own selfish need? Or for the greater good?_


	4. Marriage?

**Rochester, New York**

**10 years ago**

**December**

**Tasha: Age 18**

Christmas dinner with Landon's family was going extremely well. Landon kissed my hand and smiled. I was glad that through all this, Landon was a constant. He didn't turn up his nose at me when I entered a room or stare at my marred beauty. He still thought me beautiful even with this disgusting scar on my face. He also hadn't turned from me when I'd begun teaching myself how to fight. I wasn't a docile little royal anymore.

I stood talking with Anya, Landon's sister, when Landon tapped on his glass to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned toward him as he walked toward me.

"As you all know Tasha and I have been together for a long time now. And well, I wanted you all to be here when I did this." Landon put down his glass and stood in front of me getting down on one knee, "Tasha, will you marry me?"

The room was deadly silent as Landon pulled a ring from his pocket. I stared at him in shock. I looked around at his family then back at him.

"Not now," he said sheepishly, "After graduation."

I laughed slightly, "Of course I'll marry you, Landon." I said hugging him tightly.

He slid the ring on my finger and I smiled to myself as our lips met.

"Landon, can I talk to you?" his father asked, his voice tight.

Landon pulled away and nodded.

"I'll be right back." he said to me before walking away.

We sat around the table, the room growing uncomfortable quickly. After a few minutes I opened my mouth to say something, but I was too late. That's when we heard them. When the yelling began.

"No! I will not allow it!"

"I'm sorry? I didn't realize it was your decision!"

"You are not going to shame this family by marrying that Strigoi lover!"

"Are you fucking kidding! I think she's more than proved that she isn't going to go Strigoi on us!"

"That isn't the point, Landon! She'll hurt you politically."

"Like I give a damn about political standing!"

"She will ruin you!"

"I love her!"

"Oh, please! You don't know what love truly is!"

I looked down at my plate knowing that Seraphina, Landon’s mother, was blushing with embarrassment. I couldn't believe the response we were getting. I always looked down on and snubbed by other royals, but Landon's family had never treated me any differently. But, here it was. The snub. I knew it was too good to be true. The room was silent when Landon re-entered eyes blazing.

"Come on, Tasha. I know when I'm not welcomed. I don't want to overstay my welcome."

I looked up at him sadly.

"No, Landon, I'll go. You stay here. It's Christmas. Stay with your family."

"You are my family." he whispered kissing my hand.

"I don't want to be the reason you and your family no longer talk." I whispered back kissing him gently, "I'll see you later tonight."

He nodded sadly. I rose to my feet and looked around the table.

"Thank you for your hospitality." I said graciously, "Have a Merry Christmas."

I grabbed my coat and put it on walking toward the door.

* * *

I sat in my hotel room watching Christian read. He'd spent most of Christmas in my hotel room. My mom made it clear that now that I was eighteen and taking custody of Christian she didn't want him in her house, so I took him wherever I went. I didn't know how this was going to work. I mean, I'm eighteen. I should be out enjoying my life. Going to college and getting my life together. Instead I'm raising an eight-year-old boy who is suffering from depression. Of course, nine and a half months out of the year he's in school. Somehow I’d make this work.

"Christian, what do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"It's Christmas, Aunt Tasha, I really don't want to do much of anything."

"How about we go see something on Broadway? I mean, we're in New York. Soon, you'll be heading to Montana for school and I'll be headed to Russia. And Aunt Emie will be here for a few hours tomorrow.”

"I know. But, Broadway sounds boring."

I snorted, "Should we open a present?"

"Sure!" he brightened instantly.

I handed him a Christmas present and a smile of pleasure lit up his face. He looked down at the video game and grinned.

"Can I play it?"

"Of course, you can. Go on." I replied with a grin.

He ran off to play it and I chuckled shaking my head. I curled up on the couch with my new Georgiana Kincaid book when a knock came from the door. I sighed, put my bookmark in and got up to answer the door. Landon looked back at me sadly. I moved letting him in.

"I missed you." he said looking at me.

"I missed you too."

He hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry about what you heard. You didn't deserve that."

"It's all right. I'm used to it."

"We'll get through this. I promise."

Our lips met and I tried to forget the hatred I had endured.

* * *

**St. Basil's Academy, Russia**

**11 years ago**

**June**

**Tasha: Age 19**

I shifted self-consciously. I could feel their eyes on me. I could hear their whispering. It was all the same thing. Why is he marrying her? Isn't he afraid she'll kill him in his sleep? Maybe he wants to be Strigoi too.

Was I really ruining Landon's life by becoming his wife? As I walked toward him his face lit up and I looked away sadly. He leaned down and kissed me. I looked up at him and sighed.

"We need to talk." I said.

"Okay, can it wait? I have to stop at the feeders." he said in his usual flippant way.

"It can wait. I have to stop at the library and give Ember my new address."

"Okay, see you in front of the dorms in an hour."

He leaned down and kissed me lightly. I kissed back trying to hide the conflict inside me.

* * *

I walked towards him. He smiled, but I couldn't return it. He moved to kiss me, but I moved away. I could see the concern in his eyes.

"What's going on, Tasha?" he asked his voice concerned.

"Landon...I can't marry you."

"What? Why?" he exclaimed. I saw the crushed look in his eye and I almost took it back.

"This is better. For all of us."

"FOR WHO!?"

"Landon! Please," I said desperately, "Please, listen to me..."

"How can you do this!?" he yelled, "Do my feelings mean nothing to you!"

"Landon, I'm just going to mess things up for you!"

"THIS IS WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!?" he yelled. He shut his eyes and looked away from me, "You're not the woman I thought you were."

"Landon, I just can't do this right now."

"Whatever." he said glaring at me.

It hurt watching him glare at me. I moved to touch him, but he flinched away from me. I sighed.

"I do love you." I said slipping the engagement ring into his hand.

"Then don't do this." he whispered.

"I have to."

He didn't look at me as he walked away. I'd never seen Landon so upset. I almost called him back. But, I didn't.

* * *

_Our relationship wasn't the same after that. He never said a bad word against me, but he also never spoke to me again. And that hurt more than if he did speak ill of me._

_I focused back on the trial and there sat Eddie._

_"And did you ever see any suspicious behavior from the defendant?"_

_"No."_

_"Guardian Castile, you were the Guardian who staked the young man who Miss Ozera sent to feign attacking the princess, is that correct?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And what happened with that?"_

_"Mr. Sanders attacked her majesty and I reacted. I staked him because he was trying to stab us."_

_"And you didn't know anything about this?"_

_"Of course not. I wouldn't have staked him if I had known.” He replied, his voice rough, but his face blank._

_Another death that was my fault. Poor James. God, please have mercy on my soul._

_picious behavior from the defendant?"_

_"No."_

_"Guardian Castile, you were the Guardian who staked the young man who Miss Ozera sent to feign attacking the princess, is that correct?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And what happened with that?"_

_"Mr. Sanders attacked her majesty and I reacted. I staked him because he was trying to stab us."_

_"And you didn't know anything about this?"_

_"Of course not. I wouldn't have staked him if I had known.” He replied, his voice rough, but his face blank._

_Another death that was my fault. Poor James. God, please have mercy on my soul._


	5. Meeting Dimitri

**Court, Pennsylvania**

**8 Years Ago**

**July**

**Tasha: Age 21**

Why was I even here? I looked at my friend, Jessica Ivashkov, who looked all around.

"Jess, why are we here?"

"Aren't you just slightly curious about the new Guardian recruits?"

"No," I said as though it were obvious, "I don't get any Guardians and I live around humans."

"Still, you're on vacation and you might as well look at some muscular guys while you're at it."

I laughed, "Wow, you're nuts."

"Look, it's been three years since you were on a date and I'm just trying to get you out there."

"With Guardians?"

"Hey, Guardians, humans, Moroi. Who am I to judge?"

"You keep saying things like that and your grandfather will disown you!"

Jess laughed again a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "Rufus Ivashkov would die of shame if he knew his wild child granddaughter would date a human."

We laughed, but it was soon cut off.

"TASHA!" a familiar Russian voice called.

I turned around to look into the playful blue eyes of Ivan Zeklos. He was dragging along an extremely tall serious-looking dhampir with the most gorgeous brown eyes…and my younger sister. I hadn’t seen Ember in over three years so instead of awkwardly watching her I looked at the dhampir. I felt myself blush as he took me in. Then I turned my attention back to Ivan and Ember.

"How have you been? It's been a long time since I've talked to you!"

“Hi, Natya,” Ember said, quietly, taking me in, still as soft spoken as always. But, I’d heard about her wild, loud antics. And I’d also heard that she had skipped up and graduated.

"I'm great. It's great to see you, Ivan. Hi, Emie. How are you?"

“Good,” she replied, quietly, “Enjoying our first day of true freedom. How’s Christian?”

“He’s great,” I replied, tightly. She would have known if she’d bothered to call.

The dhampir behind Ivan stood silently behind him like a shadow. He smirked and looked up to the guy following my eyes.

"Sorry, this big stoic warrior is Guardian Dimitri Belikov."

The dhampir blushed obviously liking the new title. I giggled thinking he had a boyish charm to him that made him that much more desirable.

"Lady Ozera, Lady Ivashkov." he said quickly bowing.

Jessica nodded obviously checking him out and still using her Royal aloofness.

"Hello," I said with a smile, "And, please, just call me 'Tasha', Guardian Belikov."

His blush deepened and he stuttered a little, "I...I couldn't do that."

"Would you stop with the 'It isn't respectful,' 'And there's certain rules that need to be followed' crap, Mitya?" Ivan said rolling his eyes. They were obviously really good friends.

“Be nice, Vanya!” Ember replied, slapping him upside the head, giving me an insight into the fact that my little sister wasn’t as innocent as she looked.

"Sorry, one of us has to be responsible, Ivan." Dimitri replied smirking playfully as he watched my sister.

"Whoa! Don't you mean, Lord Zeklos?"

Dimitri laughed, it was such a warm and loving laugh, "Yeah, when you turn eighteen."

"Hey! My birthday's in two weeks!"

They laughed together, but the laughter ended abruptly as the three focused on something behind me. Dimitri bowed.

"Lord Zeklos, Lady Voda." he said in awe.

A voice that I hadn't heard in three years wound itself around me. I almost shuddered with the shock and sadness that flooded me.

"Hello, Dimitri. Emie." the voice was harder than I'd been three years ago, but it was still the same. "Ivan, Dad wants to see you."

Ivan looked extremely uncomfortable, "Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

"All right."

Steps moved away from me and that's when I finally began to breathe regularly, but my mood plummeted.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked concerned handing me a glass of wine.

"I'm fine." I grumbled taking it and downing it looking to where Landon stood with his arm around Samantha Voda. I glared at that arm. I knew I didn't have a right to be jealous, but why did he have to act like I'd never mattered?

Ivan looked to where I was watching and sighed sadly.

"Sorry about him."

"It's whatever."

Dimitri looked confused and I decided to change the conversation.

"What's your next move now that you've graduated?" I asked.

"Ivan and I start going to the University of Seattle starting September." Ember replied, "And hopefully Dimitri gets to go with us."

"Did you make a request for him?"

"No, I don’t qualify for a guardian. But, Ivan has.” She replied.

“Yeah, but so have a dozen other people." Ivan chimed in.

My eyes widened, "You must be really good if so many people are looking at you as a possible candidate."

Dimitri blushed, "I'm all right."

"All right?! Mitya, you're awesome. In a few years you'll be taking down Strigoi like they're candy canes you're eating during Christmas."

We laughed.

"That made no sense whatsoever, Ivan." I said shaking my head.

"It doesn't have to. I'm Royal." he said sticking his tongue out at me.

Ember rolled her eyes and Dimitri shook his head. When he moved his head his hair that ended just below his ear parted to reveal his promise mark and one lone Molnija.

"I'm going to go get another glass of champagne." Ivan announced before walking away.

"How did you get that?" I asked pointing.

Dimitri looked at me taken aback. He blushed.

"Um...I got it when Ivan and Emie came to visit with me during Easter one year. The Strigoi attacked and I chopped off its head with an ax that I'd been using to chop wood." he said matter-of-factly.

"Wow, that's really impressive." I replied.

"Not really. It's my job. If I didn't know how to kill a Strigoi I'd be in a lot of trouble and out of a job." he said good-naturedly his Russian accent wrapping around me.

I smiled, "Well, at least you know how to use one. I've just started learning how to fight. And it's really not that easy. You Guardians make it look so easy, but throwing a proper punch is extremely hard."

He looked confused. Then he nodded, "So, it's true. You began learning how to fight after...after that happened?"

I was amused. He tried to sound as respectful as possible and I knew he was just as curious as most dhampirs who heard I was learning to fight. Royal Moroi rarely learned how to fight.

"Yes, it's true." I replied with a smile.

“This is why you wanted to learn, Emie?” He asked, looking down at my sister, whose cheeks went red.

"DIMITRI!" Ivan yelled.

Dimitri moved into action and I watched in awe as he took down the Moroi who had a knife to Ivan's neck.

"WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR!" he roared.

The queen was hurried out of the room just as Dimitri heard the man yelp out a name. The intensity he used was immensely attractive and even in the terror around us and as Guardians moved to grab the Moroi from Dimitri, I could see the dedication for his charge, and that endeared him to me. I really hoped it wouldn't be the last time I saw him.

* * *

**Paris, France**

**7 Years Ago**

**September**

**Tasha: Age 22**

My friends and I sat around drinking as we caught up. We were all progressive thinkers and we were all advocates for the rights of dhampirs, Moroi, and humans alike so we got along famously.

"I don't know how you do it, Tasha. I mean, you're so young and to have to keep your job and raise Christian? It's a lot of work."

"Not really, I mean most of the time he's at the school so I really don't do much except for the times that he's at home. He's not a bad kid. He's actually really well-behaved, except his attitude."

"I wouldn't be able to do it." my distant cousin and Jessica's boyfriend, Darien, said.

That's when Ivan walked in with Dimitri. I smiled up at them as they joined us and Dimitri sat beside me.

"What are we talking about?" he asked once we'd all been greeted.

"How Darien doesn't want kids."

"Kids?" Ivan questioned, most likely wondering how we got to that topic.

"Yeah, we were talking about how Tasha has taken in her nephew. Darien said he'd never be able to raise a kid." Vixen answered.

"Okay, look, first of all, who would trust me with a kid? And, second of all, I don't want kids. All they do is poop and eat and whine."

The group laughed.

"I don't think so. I mean, I have two younger brothers, it's not that bad. Plus, Ember’s pregnant right now or she’d be here, but she seems pretty excited for us to have a baby." Ivan offered.

"And like I said, Christian's a great kid given the circumstances." I finished, trying not to be surprised by the fact that my sister was pregnant and I had no idea.

"Whatever," Darien said, "Who wants to play pool?"

Dimitri got up following Darien and James so I decided to follow.

"How does it feel to almost be nineteen, Belikov?" James said getting ready to take his turn.

"Like just turning any age." Dimitri said tying his hair back so it didn't hang in his face.

I got a glimpse at his neck right then and smiled at the two Molnija marks he had there.

"I heard you've gotten a lot of respect from the Guardians." I commented, knowing I’d heard Dimitri’s names murmured amongst my friends.

He shrugged, "I've just done my job."

"Such modesty should be commended with a drink!" Ivan said walking over to them handing Dimitri a beer.

"I'm keeping an eye on you, Ivan." Dimitri said trying to hand it back.

"It's your day off. Chill, Dimitri, and take a beer."

I could understand why he didn't take it. He still felt like he was on duty even if it was on his day off. I had to admire that.

"Dimitri, don't you do something else besides guard?" I asked, amused.

Dimitri chuckled, "It's my job to guard."

I smiled, if only I could find a guy like Dimitri.

* * *

_The alchemist who helped Rose figure out that I was the murderer took the stand next. He looked extremely uncomfortable, like most alchemist when they're around our kind._

_"Mr. Somerset, when had you seen the defendant?"_

_"When she came into alchemist headquarters."_

_"Why was she there?"_

_"She was asking some questions of one of our leaders."_

_"And how can you be sure it was Miss Ozera and not some other Moroi with black hair?"_

_"Because I remember the scar on her face."_

_"And you were the one who told Guardian Hathaway that you had seen Mr. Sanders?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And how were you sure that the man in the photo had indeed been the man with Miss Ozera?"_

_"The man's hands were pretty messed up and had scars all over them."_

_"And how can we be sure that the file taken that day from the alchemist headquarters was taken by Miss Ozera."_

_"The file was found inside her personal items."_

_"And how do you know that?"_

_"Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Croft returned the file to the alchemists. The alchemist took down notes when they spoke to both Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Croft. They stated the file had been found when they searched her apartment."_

_"Thank you, Mr. Somerset."_

_Wow, how could I forget that the humans would remember me? Especially those religious nuts. One slip up in an entirely perfectly well thought out plan. Am I happy that I got caught? I don't know._


	6. Growing

**Chicago, Illinois**

**3 Years Ago**

**December**

**Tasha: Age 25**

I moved, sparring with my sensei when he finally relaxed and laughed. Our class had left about an hour and a half ago and we were alone.

"I don't know what happened to you, Tasha, but I'm glad it brought you here."

I laughed, "Thank you."

"Hey, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What?"

"Well, with my wife being sick she wants us to move somewhere sunnier."

I listened intently.

"I was wondering if you'd want to keep this place."

"Really?!" I asked incredulously.

"Sure, I mean, I can't run it from where I'm going."

"Sure! Thank you, Aido." I said hugging him.

He laughed and hugged me back slightly, "It's the least I can do considering you have that little boy to take care of."

I grinned up at him then remembered CHRISTIAN!

"Shit! I have to get Christian from the airport!" I yelled running grabbing my stuff as I went.

Aido laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow! We'll sign the papers after class!"

"OKAY!" I yelled back running to my car.

Shit, shit, shit...Christian was going to kill me. I drove as fast as I could and ran into the airport where Christian stood with a security guard his black hair in disarray covering his face. His arms were crossed, and I knew he knew I was there because his head finally moved in my direction. From afar it looked like he was a dark ominous creature, but I knew he was just my troublesome loveable nephew.

"CHRISTIAN!" I said running toward him.

"Took you long enough." he mumbled grabbing his bags off the floor. I showed the security guard my ID then moved to walk with Christian.

"I'm sorry, I'm late, but you'll never guess what happened!"

"What?" he asked flipping his hair out of his face.

"God, I want to cut your hair." I said with a sigh as he smirked, "Anyway, Aido's giving me the dojo."

"He is? That's cool." Christian said genuinely smiling. I always loved that smile on him the most. It reminded me of a time before he fell into this emo-styled depression. Well, at least he doesn't cut. That was something, but he did have this air of sadness and loneliness that I didn't know how to lift.

"How's school?” I asked as we walked.

"Good, did you get my message about the Dragomir princess and that chick Rose disappearing?"

"Yeah," I said still shocked by that, "Has anyone found out how that happened or why?"

"No, there are a lot of rumors going around, but no one knows for sure. They apparently haven't been able to find them either." he replied getting everything into the car.

I nodded, "So, are we going to celebrate your birthday now that you're home?"

"Why do we celebrate my birthday in June when my birthday's in September?"

"Because most of summer you're off doing your own thing while I'm working. We celebrate early so we actually celebrate it."

He sighed dramatically, "Because sixteen is such an exciting age."

"It is! We're going to get your learner's permit and you're going to get a job." I said partially teasing ruffling his hair.

He swatted my hand away and snorted putting some semblance of order to his hair.

"I'll do the permit, but a job? Sooooo not my thing, Aunt Tasha."

I laughed, "We have to pool our resources, Nephew."

"Yes, mine is called a "trust-fund"." he said getting into the car.

I shook my head and got in driving away.

"How are your grades?"

"You'll find out when report cards come."

"And how is your magic developing?"

"You tell me." he said with a mischievous smirk before he snapped a strong flame burning.

"Fire, huh? I sort of assumed that with your hot temper."

"I don't have a hot temper!" he snapped.

And I laughed. I loved my nephew more than anything in the world. he always knew how to make me laugh.

* * *

**Chicago, Illinois**

**2 Years Ago**

**September**

**Tasha: Age 26**

I finally got off the phone with Christian and happily sat down with some of my friends.

"Look, I don't see the big deal about a dhampir marrying another dhampir. I mean, they're people like us, why can't they be happy to be with each other like Moroi and humans are happy together?" Hannah said looking at her husband, a dhampir named Keto.

It was a rarity in our community for a Moroi woman to end up with a dhampir man, let alone be married with kids. Yeah, the Moroi men frequent dhampir women, but even they usually don't stick around to playhouse.

"Because they aren't doing their duty," Dimitri said from his seat. It was the first time he'd spoken since we'd sat down.

"It's not everyone's duty, Mitya, and if they're not leaving their Moroi unguarded what does it matter? Emie would be the first one to demand you have a private life, Dimitri, and you know that." Ivan said agreeing with Hannah.

"Well, for most Moroi it's scandalous for dhampirs to leave us and become lovers. I mean, they can't even have children together so what's the point?" Paul jumped.

"You don't have to have children to be in love with someone." Yuri chimed in.

I sighed getting up and downing my drink, "Okay, I'm over this. Want to play around of pool with me, Dimka?"

Dimitri nodded and rose to his feet following me. We began playing and bantering back and forth. He gave me flirty smiles and I returned them. It was nice having someone give me romantic attention, even if he was just being a flirty bachelor.

"God, you're as bad as you were the last time we played, Natasha." he said playfully.

"You know, you aren't as badass as you pretend to be, Dimka." I tossed back, "I could kick your ass if I wanted to."

"So, you claim." he said stepping toward me.

"So I know." I shot back not moving away.

He moved until he was directly in front of me, "I'd like to see you try."

He was so close, my breath hitched and I stared at his mouth willing his lips to move toward mine. I held my breath as his lips began moving forward coming down to reach mine.

"Hey, guys, what's the score?" Darien's voice cut through our awareness.

And before I could even step back Dimitri had already moved away from me his face a mask to his emotions.

"Dimitri's winning." I said my voice huskier than usual. I handed Darien the pool stick, "Here, I have to go to the bathroom."

An hour later, everything had gone back to how it was, but the fact still remained...Dimitri had almost kissed me. And I wanted him to.

* * *

**Moscow, Russia**

**1 Year Ago**

**August**

**Tasha: Age 27**

I couldn't believe he was gone. Ivan; who was so filled with live and love. How could he be gone? It truly was a sad day.

Ember and he had been married for three years and she stood at the head of the grave with Dimitri, her face a mask, just like his. I noticed the two small children attached to her side. Part of me wanted to go comfort my sister, but what did I say to someone I hadn’t spoken to besides a quick hello for over five years? I didn’t even know her children. I barely knew their names.

I looked around at all the people standing before his grave. Strigoi had taken our Ivan away. Would Strigoi ever stop taking away the people I love? I sighed sadly looking at everyone. One face caught me immediately. Landon stood alone, though I knew Samantha was nearby. I'd seen them come into together with their two kids. But, there he was staring down at his brother's body. They'd been able to clean up Ivan's body enough that he didn't look like he'd been bitten into by monsters. There was a dark sadness in him as he took in his brother's body. I walked over to him.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said, sounding formal.

He chuckled darkly, "I never thought the first words we spoke to each other in eight years would be you saying those words to me."

"I really am sorry, Landon." I was apologizing for so much more with that phrase.

"So, am I." he replied looking down at me.

I knew we weren't in love with each other anymore. I'd fallen in love with Dimitri sometime in the last few years and he'd fallen in love with Samantha. But, we both knew we'd never forget the love we shared.

"Will you stand by me? The way I stood by you?" he asked quietly, his voice filled with pain.

I knew what he was talking about. He was remembering my father's funeral. Could I truly stand by his side as he had stood by me?

"Yes," I breathed.

"Thank-you, Tasha." he replied his voice sounding relieved.

For the first time in eight years I touched Landon Zeklos. He hugged me tightly and I felt him shudder as he sobbed. I held onto him understanding the emotions in him. I'd always had. He had been my best friend. I wouldn't abandon him in his time of need. Even if we weren't friends anymore.

* * *

As they filled Ivan’s grave, I looked around me at everyone in different stages of mourning. I knew Ember had been the first to leave. The small little girl in her arms, sobbing hard and screaming for Ivan. I turned to see Dimitri, still there, guarding the grave until it was filled. His face was blank, a Guardian's mask, but the pain in his eyes was vivid and immense. I could also see guilt.

I left Landon with his wife and trudged toward Dimitri.

"How are you feeling, Dimka?" I asked looking up into his face.

"As well as can be suspected." he replied.

“Is Ember okay?” I asked.

“You could go ask her yourself,” he replied, gruffly, “She’s your sister, Tasha.”

“I doubt she really wants my comfort right now,” I answered, quietly.

“Embroshka just keeps moving,” he said, quietly, “Working so she doesn’t have to think about it. She’s pretending to be strong for Storme and Aiden.”

“The kids?” I asked, quietly.

He nodded, “You’d like your niece and nephew. They’re a lot like Vanya.”

"I'm really going to miss him." I said sadly.

"So am I." Dimitri replied.

I hugged him and he hugged me back. I felt a twinge of guilt as I sunk into the hug. This was supposed to be about Dimitri's pain and Ivan's death. But, this hug for me was completely pleasurable.

* * *

_I looked sadly at Mia. I regret what I did now. I shouldn't have put a gun to her. I shouldn't have threatened to hurt her. But, when you're boxed into a corner you tend to respond like an animal. You'd do anything to escape. Especially, if you're desperate enough._

_"Miss Rinaldi, would you tell us what happened to you?"_

_Mia met my eye, no fear whatsoever as she spoke, "I was sitting next to the defendant and her nephew during the speeches. Guardian Hathaway had just accused Miss Ozera of murdering Queen Tatiana, God rest her soul. Queen Vasilisa had asked the Guardians if she could use her Spirit given gifts to force Miss Ozera to tell the truth. When the Guardians moved to take her into custody Miss Ozera fought with them in hand to hand combat. She ended up grabbing a gun one of the Guardians were carrying and she grabbed me forcing the gun to my head. No one moved as soon as she did that and she began dragging me along with her as she tried to get out. I began to fight back and then the gun went off."_

_"So, she attacked you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Would you say, Miss Ozera knew exactly what she was doing when she grabbed you?"_

_"Yes, I believe she did. I think Miss Ozera knew what she was doing even in her panicked mind frame."_

_My lawyer pipped up them, "Her mind frame? You believe she was panicked and not in her right mind?"_

_"Anyone would be." Mia answered undeterred, "But, that isn't an excuse for attacking someone. I've known Tasha Ozera for over a year now and I can say for certain that she knew exactly what she was doing and she was going to get out of there by any means necessary."_

_She was right. I would have done just about anything to get free. Just like I would have done just about anything to get my visions seen._


	7. St. Vladimir Academy

**St. Vladimir's Academy, Montana**

**11 1/2 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**December**

I looked around excitedly, looking for Christian.

"AUNT TASHA!" Christian yelled running toward me.

"CHRISTIAN!" I yelled back hugging him tightly.

He laughed lightly. I pulled back and my eyes widened slightly at seeing Princess Dragomir. Yes, Christian had told me he was dating her. But, it was one thing to hear about him dating her. It was another to see it.

"Hello, Lady Ozera." she said politely smiling.

I laughed slightly, "Please, call me Tasha."

"Lissa." she said politely.

I shook her hand happily.

"Christian's been so excited to see you." she said, "He hasn't stopped talking about it since you called."

I smiled back at my nephew. He had picked up my bags and his cheeks were slightly pink.

"Oh, really?" I said, a teasing tone to my voice.

"No." he said obnoxiously.

I shook my head and followed as he walked passed me. We moved quickly and apparently Christian hadn't explained anything to Lissa.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"There's an old cabin in the woods. When I visit I always stay there."

"Why? Royals usually stay in Guest Housing."

"Do you really need to ask?" I said amused.

She blushed brightly, "I'm sorry, Tasha. I forgot the scar was even there."

"It's fine, Lissa. It happens."

Finally, we got to the cabin and I sighed, "God, I have a lot of cleaning to do."

"Do you want some help, Aunt Tasha? I could skip school today and help you out."

"I'm fine. You need your education, Christian. Get to class and stay there."

He rolled his eyes.

"See you after school?" I said ignoring his eye rolling.

"Yes."

* * *

I spent most of the day cleaning. It was a calming experience. Yes, it was work, but I didn't mind. It felt nice to have something to do. I'd go out of my mind if I just laid around all day. A knock jolted me out of my quiet day. I looked up and pulled off my rubber gloves then walked toward the door.

"DIMKA!" I said happily, once the door opened.

"Hello, Tasha. I heard you were here. I just stopped by to see how you're doing." he said with an easy smile.

"Come in," I said stepping away from the door.

He walked in and looked around. He whistled, impressed.

"You've done a lot."

"Yeah, I have." I looked around with a smile.

"Tasha, you shouldn't let them force you to stay in this little cabin."

"I'm not. It's just easier this way, Dimka. Yes, it would be nice not having to worry about keeping the fire going and a hot meal from the kitchen, but this is okay. I'd really rather be here than be a spectacle out there."

He chuckled. God, that chuckle wrapped itself around me and felt like a warm blanket.

"That's what I love about you, Tasha. You aren't lavish. You're just comfortable."

It was my turn to laugh then. "Are we talking about the same person here? Because I definitely enjoy some lavish comforts."

"Well, you don't overwhelm yourself like some." he said smiling.

"Remember Victoria Voda?" I said with a smirk.

"Oh, don't remind me! Remember the day Andrew accidentally spilled guacamole on her shoes?"

"How could I not!?" I cried happily, "OMG! MY NEW GUCCI SHOES!"

We laughed.

"It's great to see you again, Dimka. I missed you." I said putting my hand on his arm. Yes, I was flirting.

He smiled tenderly at me, but it wasn't the look I'd been expecting. Usually when I flirted he flirted back.

"I missed you, too, Tasha."

He looked down at his watch, "I'm sorry. I have to get to my scheduled practice. Mind you, Rose would prefer it if I were late. But, that's just not how I work."

"Rose Hathaway?" I asked curious.

"Yes, she's my newest student."

"Christian has told me a lot about her. She sounds like a handful, but a great Guardian in training."

"She is," he said sounding fond, "She's a fast learner and you're right, she is a handful."

I chuckled, "I usually am right. Well, hey, there's a pond close by. I'm going to go ice skating in a while if you want to join."

He smiled, "I'll think about it. Goodbye, Tasha."

He left and I sighed. God, why did he have to look so deliciously roguish? Why did I have to be attracted to someone almost four years younger than me?

* * *

God, I knew there was a reason I loved Montana in the winter. I looked around at the pond and put on the skates. I was gliding around the beautiful frozen pond lost in the beauty of the moment. I wasn't thinking. I wasn't worrying. I was just letting all the nature and fresh air sink into me. I don't know how long I had been skating, but I was so relaxed.

"AUNT TASHA!"

Andddddd... there goes my relaxation. I skated back to the bank and smiled at Christian and Lissa.

"Hello, you two. How was school?" I asked smiling.

"Great." Lissa replied with a grin.

"Whatever." Christian said plopping down.

I rolled my eyes as he began to put on his skate.

"This is so beautiful! I didn't know this was here!" Lissa said, sounding awed.

"No one does. Students aren't allowed out here." Christian said from the ground.

"But, I'm not a student and my lodgings are here so they can't say anything. And I won't tell if you guys want to join me on the ice." I chimed in.

I left them to their cuteness. And began skating again.

"ROSE!" Lissa's voice rang out a while later.

I turned and could see Dimitri with a gorgeous brunette. I couldn't believe that she was a high school girl. She and Dimitri walked and talked as though they were close friends rather than mentor and student. I skated over following Christian and stopped beside him.

"You bringing party crashers, Dimka?" I said playfully.

He laughed, "It's impossible to keep Rose away from places she shouldn't be. She always finds them eventually."

I grinned, flipping my hair over my shoulder. I knew how much he liked my hair. Not to mention it was obscuring my vision. I then turned my gaze onto the young woman beside Dimitri and smiled.

"Tasha Ozera," I said reaching to shake her hand, "I’ve heard a lot about you, Rose."

Man, if looks could kill! The look she shot Christian was scary and amusing all at the same time.

I laughed, "Don't worry, it was all good."

"No, it wasn't." Christian inserted quickly, being rude as usual.

I shook my head exasperated, "Honestly, I don't know where he got such horrible social skills. He didn't learn them from me."

From her expression I could deduce she was thinking that, that was obvious.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Rose asked.

"I wanted to spend some time with these two," I said motioning to Christian and Lissa, "But, I don't really like hanging around the school itself. They aren't always hospitable..."

At first I saw confusion on her face, then realization. And then she just looked uncomfortable for a second.

"Because...because of what happened?"

I shrugged, "That's the way it is."

Standing there I began realizing how cold I was. I rubbed my hands together as I watched my breath make a frosty cloud in front of my face.

"But let’s not stand out here, not when we can build a fire inside."

I moved ahead and walked toward the cabin. Everyone trailed in behind me and I instantly went to the fireplace and added another log to the blazing fire. I watched as they all sat down around the fire. I quickly grabbed marshmallows and forks so we could cook them over the flames. Man, did I ever mention how much I love winter?

Dimitri and I instantly fell into that easy way of talking that we had. We instantly jumped back into our reminiscing.

"Oh, please! And Jordan Spacks quit being William Lazar's Guardian right in front of all those people because he was a homophobe!"

Dimitri laughed, "I don't quite remember it that way."

"I do. I will never forget how red Will's face was!"

"So, are you coming on the ski trip?" Rose interrupted then.

I nodded turning my attention back to her. I yawned and stretched. Man, I was so tired. Today had been a long day.

"I haven't been skiing in ages. No time. Been saving all my vacation for this."

"Vacation?" Rose asked obviously confused, "Do you have...a job?"

"Sadly, yes," I said with a smile. I loved my job, "I teach martial arts classes."

She stared at me in astonishment. I kind of wanted to ask her why she was looking at me like that, but I let it slide. It was a common thing for dhampirs to be shocked about a Moroi learning to fight.

"What do you think, Rose?" Christian asked amused, "Think you could take her?"

"Hard to say," She said sounding impressed.

I grinned, "You're being modest. I've seen what you guys can do. This is just a hobby I picked up."

"Now you're being modest," Dimitri said with a chuckle, "You could teach half the classes around here."

I tried not to blush at his compliment, "Not likely. It'd be pretty embarrassing to be beaten up by a bunch of teenagers."

"I don't think that'd happen. I seem to remember you doing some damage to Neil Szelsky."

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Dimitri to bring up _that_ incident.

"Throwing my drink in his face wasn't actually damage; unless you consider the damage it did to his suit. And we all know how he is about his clothes."

We laughed.

"Did you start learning to fight before or after that happened to your face?" Rose asked without thinking.

"Rose!" Lissa hissed.

I wasn't upset. This was a normal question. I looked at her thoughtfully.

"After," I said looking her in the eye, I wasn't embarrassed about my fighting, "How much do you know?"

"The basics." she said glancing at Christian.

I nodded.

"I knew ... I knew what Lucas and Moira had become, but that still didn't prepare me. Mentally, physically, or emotionally. I think if I had to live through it again, I still wouldn't be ready. But after that night, I looked at myself, figuratively, and realized how defenseless I was. I'd spent my whole life expecting guardians to protect me and take care of me. And that's not to say the guardians aren't capable. Like I said, you could probably take me in a fight. But they, Lucas and Moira, cut down our two guardians before we realized what had happened. I stalled them from taking Christian, but just barely. If the others hadn't shown up, I'd be dead, and he'd," I stopped my emotions being too much, "I decided that I didn't want to die that way, not without putting up a real fight and doing everything I could to protect myself and those I love. So I learned all sorts of self-defense. And after a while, I didn't really, uh, fit in so well with high society around here. So I moved to Minneapolis and made a living from teaching others."

"Anyway," I said jumping into a new topic. I really didn't like remembering what had happened.

Between Dimitri and myself we had a lot of fodder and gossip for the kids about many of our friends and acquaintances. After a while I looked at my watch.

"Where's the best place a girl can go shopping around here?" I asked.

"Missoula." Lissa and Rose said in unison.

Why did it have to be so far away/ Why did I get so far behind on Christmas shopping? I sighed.

"That's a couple hours away, but if I leave soon, I can probably still get in some time before the stores close. I'm hopelessly behind in Christmas shopping."

Rose groaned at that, "I'd kill to go shopping."

"Me, too." Lissa chimed.

"Maybe we could sneak along..." Rose said giving Dimitri a hopeful look.

"No," he said shooting her down immediately.

I yawned again, "I'll have to grab some coffee, so I don't sleep on the drive in."

"Can't one of your guardians drive for you?"

I shook my head, "I don't have any."

"Don't have any..." she sounded confused again, "You don't have guardians?"

"Nope?"

"But that's not possible! You're royal. You should have at least one. Two, really."

I was amused. Rose had this fire in her to fight things that weren't right. She reminded me of a less tamed Dimka. She wanted what was right and what was just. Anything less was unacceptable. I knew there was I reason I liked her.

"The Ozeras aren't exactly first in line when guardians get assigned," said Christian bitterly. "Ever since...my parents died...there's kind of been a shortage."

"But that's not fair. They can't punish you for what your parents did." Rose said angrily.

"It's not punishment, Rose. It's just...a rearranging of priorities." I said putting it in more agreeable terms.

"They're leaving you defenseless. You can't go out there by yourself!"

"I'm not defenseless, Rose. I've told you that. And if I really wanted a guardian, I could make a nuisance of myself, but it's a lot of hassle. I'm fine for now."

Dimitri looked at me, "You want me to go with you?"

"And keep you up all night? I wouldn't do that to you, Dimka." I said with a shake of my head. Come on? I've been going shopping by myself for years. I don't need someone watching me twenty-four seven.

"He doesn't mind," Rose said speaking for Dimitri.

"I really don't." he replied looking at Rose, an odd expression on his face.

I hesitated, but then realized. This was another chance to be alone with Dimka. "All right. But we should probably go soon."

Dimitri and I discussed our travel plans then everyone left.

* * *

Dimitri and I laughed and flirted as we shopped. I could see how people looked at us. I knew that we looked like a young couple in love. It wasn't hard to deduce really with the flirting and chatting we were doing. I smiled at Dimitri as we drove back to the school.

"Dimka..."

"Yes?"

"You do know...that I am interested in you. Right?"

"You've made that clear, Tasha."

I nodded, "I just want to make sure you know."

"I do."

"And?"

"And I'll think about it.”

I knew that was all I could ask for. Dimitri wasn't someone you could push or someone who makes rash decisions. I let it go and opened up a lighter topic simply enjoying his presence.

“How’s Emie?” I asked, knowing that he’d been heavily involved with her subsequent disappearance from the world. It was just like Ember to completely disappear when she was overwhelmed.

“She moved somewhere the kids could be happy,” he replied, “This whole thing has been really hard for her, but she said she hopes when she’s ready to rejoin Moroi society you’ll let her be apart of yours and Christian’s lives.”

I smiled at that. Maybe there was a way to fix things between my younger sister. It had been a long time and I knew that I couldn’t stay upset with her for staying away. She hadn’t known anything except my mother’s condemnation for so long.

“I hope it’ll be soon. I’m sure those kids are so cute. And Christian’s actually been asking after Ember for the last few years,” I replied, smiling softly.

* * *

_"The Court should be aware that Mr. Petrochelli is not a credible witness. He was paid off by Lady Daniella Ivashkov to state what time he saw Lord Adrian Ivashkov, thereby lying to the court." My lawyer said._

_"The Court recognizes this indiscretion, Mr. Graham. Let's continue." Lissa said._

_"Thank you, your majesty. Mr. Petrochelli who approached you the night of Queen Tatiana's death?"_

_"A man with hands that were extremely damaged."_

_"What did he look like?"_

_"Um, I don't remember. He wasn't really a man who had a face that I could distinguish from the dozens of faces I see on a daily basis."_

_"What did he say to you?"_

_"All he said was "Is Rose Hathaway here? I told him that she'd come home while I was cleaning up. I didn't know if she was still there because I hadn't seen her since she entered the bedroom. Then he asked if anyone had been with her. At that point Lord Ivashkov had not been there and I told the man that she was alone when I had seen her."_

_"And you didn't question why he'd be asking for this information?"_

_"When I asked him why the man didn't reply."_

_"What did he do?"_

_"He handed me ten grand and said that there would be another ten put into my bank account if I said I saw when Guardian Hathaway entered her room."_

_"And you took the money?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I needed it. My daughter has a rare disease and she needed medical treatment."_

_The lawyer nodded._

_"Mr. Petrochelli, did you at any time see Miss Ozera with the man who approached you about Guardian Hathaway's presences?"_

_"Once."_

_"When?"_

_"The day before he approached me."_

_"What were they doing?"_

_"It looked like they were arguing."_

_"How can you be sure it was them?"_

_"Miss Ozera walked passed me when she left."_

_I shook my head. Man, slip up after slip up just kept coming into light. This was such a terrible idea. I should have planned better._


	8. Propositions

**St. Vladimir's Academy, Montana**

**11 months ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**December 22**

I hadn't seen Dimitri for a few days and I was sooo bored! I was hoping I could talk him into sparring with me. Plus, I had something I wanted to discuss with him. I found him in one of the Guardian lounges. I sat down beside him instantly noting the scowl on his face.

"Dimka?" I said.

"What?" he growled.

I blinked, shocked at his tone.

"Are you okay?"

He finally looked at me his eyes filled with angry fire. He looked at me for a second then that entire look was wiped away. He looked at me with his cool guardian look.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

Instead of answering he leaned over and kissed me. And WOW. What a kiss. His lips were soft, but intense. They demanded, but also asked. I kissed him back as he pulled me into his lap. I straddled his lap intensifying the kiss as his hands gripped my waist. This was completely unlike Dimitri, but there was no way I was going to stop him. His phone ringing finally stopped our make-out. He wrenched away from me, the both of us breathing heavily. He grabbed his phone and answered it. I looked down at my watch, noting the time. Dimitri should have been with Rose, training. Why was he in the lounge?

I climbed off his lap and looked away.

"I'm sorry." he said.

I smiled seductively, "Don't be."

He smiled a little at that.

"Why aren't you training with Rose?"

His expression darkened. Had something happened between him and Rose?

"With all the excitement she's been getting...distracted. So, I told her we wouldn't have any more training sessions until after break."

I nodded.

"Dimka, I have a proposition for you. You don't have to say yes. It's just something I've been thinking about."

Now it was his turn to nod.

"What is it, Tasha?"

"Dimka, you and I used to talk about children and such all the time. We're both ready to start our lives. We're both ready to have children and both ready to have a committed relationship. I'm asking you to become my Guardian and my...lover. You'll get to do a job you love, we'll both get the children we want. Dimka, I really think we could have a chance if we just tried. You don't have to decide now, but just remember. We've been friends for a few years and you have to admit, we have had some romantic tension...right?"

He nodded, "You're right, Tasha. We are both ready and there is romantic tension between us. Just give me some time to think about it."

I smiled brightly and hugged him. He chuckled.

"I have to go see Alberta. I'll see you later?"

I nodded, "Oh! And don't forget my Christmas Party."

He nodded and walked out of the room leaving me to think about what I'd just asked.

* * *

**St. Vladmir Academy, Montana**

**11 Months Ago**

**December 25th**

**Christmas Day**

I think I'd been right in choosing this parlor for my Christmas brunch. It was nice and warm and I didn't have to worry about people coming in by accident. I could have invited myself to any of the Royal parties going on, but it was Christmas. I really didn't want to damper anyone's holiday. That really sucks that just the sight of me could ruin anyone's day.

Anyway, I looked around the parlor making sure that the staff had set up the room exactly as I wanted. I smiled looking around. It was perfect!

"This is very nice, Tasha." a sexy Russian voice said from behind me.

I turned around and grinned, "Hello, Dimka. I'm glad you could make it."

I took in his appearance and decided he looked good all cleaned up. Even if I prefered him a little roguish.

He handed me a box and smiled, "С Рождеством, Наташа." (Merry Christmas, Natasha. in Russian phonetically it would be 'S Rozhdestvom, Natasha')

"С Рождеством Христовым, Дмитрий." (Merry Christmas, Dimitri in Russian phonetically it would be 'S Rozhdestvom Khristovym , Dmitriy') I replied taking the box and putting it beneath the tree the staff had managed to get in here.

A whistle stopped us from saying anything else. We turned to see Lissa and Christian walking in.

"Isn't this a little fancy for our taste, Aunt Tasha?" he teased.

I laughed, "Hey, it's nice to be overindulged sometimes."

"Merry Christmas," he said coming over and kissing my cheek.

"Merry Christmas." I replied with a smile.

The rest of us stated our pleasantries just as Rose and a dhampir boy with wild red hair entered.

I looked over at Dimitri and his expression had darkened again, leaving me to speculate once again if Dimitri was angry with Rose.

"Hi, Tasha. Thanks for the invite." Rose said with a smile.

"My pleasure," I replied with an easy grin, shaking her hand.

"Merry Christmas, Tasha. Merry Christmas, Dimitri." she said looking away and shuffling.

Why did she seem so uncomfortable?

"Merry Christmas, Rose. Mr. Ashford." Dimitri replied his voice sounded stiff.

"Merry Christmas. I'm Mason Ashford." the red-haired boy said easily, shaking my hand.

He had this easy carefree air that was pleasant. I smiled.

"I'm Tasha Ozera. It's wonderful to meet you." I said.

"Let's stop standing around and sit down. Our brunch is getting cold."

Everyone followed me and we laughed and talked as we ate. It was nice to finally have some time with people I loved and cared about.

"How are Darien and Jessica?" he asked as we talked about the days when we'd sit around chatting with our mutual acquaintances.

"Do you remember when they would argue about everything?" I said with a laugh.

"Of course! And then bite our heads off when we insulted them. I always told them their kids would come out of the womb arguing. How many does he have now?" he asked.

"Five."

"Five? I hadn't heard that." he said surprised.

I nodded, "It's insane. I swear, I don't think his wife's had more than six months off between kids. She's short, too- so she just gets wider and wider."

"When I first met him, he swore he didn't even want kids."

"I know! I can't believe it. You should see him now. He just melts around them. I can't even understand him half the time. I swear, he speaks more baby talk than English."

Dimitri smiled, "Well...children do that to people."

"I can't imagine it happening to you," I said teasingly, "You're always so stoic. Of course, I suppose you'd be doing baby talk in Russian, so no one would ever know."

We laughed my hand resting against his leg. We opened our boxes from each other still talking and laughing. Dimitri smiled when I gasped looking at the new government book he'd given me.

"How did you know?" I said teasingly.

"Because you can't go two words without mentioning politics." he teased back.

I tuned back into the conversation with the kids after Dimitri opened the new green sweater I'd bought him.

"You know," Rose was saying teasingly, "there's a good possibility I'll get kicked out of school before I become your guardian."

Lissa grinned, "Well, then you can give it back."

We laughed.

"The..." my words were cut off as the door began to open. I looked up just in time for Janine to walk in, "Janine!"

She stood there, obviously uncomfortable.

"Sorry I'm late. I had business to take care of."

I had a lot of respect for Janine. She took her job so seriously. Sometimes I wished I could be as dedicated to my own job. What I really wanted to do with my life was make changes in the Moroi world. Changes that would benefit all of us.

Dimitri and I jumped right back into catching up when the pleasantries had passed between all of us. It was amazing how I could focus so much of my attention on Dimitri. We laughed and talked, riveted by each other. I barely noticed when Rose, Janine, and Mason had dismissed themselves for the night. When Dimitri and I finally stopped talking it was after eleven and he walked me back to the cabin, our arms brushing as we chatted. He leaned over and kissed me once we got to the door. I kissed back molding my body against him. After a few heated minutes I pulled away. I definitely didn't want the night to end, but I couldn't invite him in at this stage in our relationship and not look like a whore.

"Goodnight, Tasha."

"Goodnight, Dimka."

I walked into the room and leaned against the door smiling. I wish he would just agree to be my Guardian all ready.

* * *

_We listened as the prosecution went on and on about evidence they found._

_"This is the file we found on Eric Dragomir that was hidden in Miss Ozera's lodgings. Along with detailed accounts of Court's layout and the Queen's personal quarters. Files that had obviously been taken from Guardian Headquarters. We also found correspondents between Natasha Ozera and Queen Tatiana days prior to the murder." the lawyer said._

_I looked around the room where everyone watched bleary eyed._

_"Okay, Court is in Recess. Court will resume tomorrow at eight a.m." Lissa said putting the file aside._

_She looked exhausted._

_"All rise!" someone called._

_Everyone in the room rose as Queen Lissa stood. She walked off and out of the room with Rose right behind her. I had one more day. One more day of freedom. Hopefully..._

_I was escorted back to my cell then. And I was shocked to find Christian there standing with Dimitri._

_"Christian..." I whispered._

_"You know, I always thought you would be that one person who never hurt me. That one person who would never betray me." I could hear the hurt and accusation in his voice._

_"I'm so sorry, Christian. This was what was best."_

_"And blaming Rose was what was best? Putting a gun to Mia's head? Shooting Rose? Killing Tatiana? Attacking Lissa? That was for the best?" he roared._

_Dimitri put a calming hand on Christian's shoulder. I could see Christian's body shake as he let out a deep breath. I closed my eyes guilt eating away at me._

_"I can't believe you did this. This is just like when you cut Aunt Ember out of my life like she wasn’t a fucking teenager. You hurt so many people for your own selfish needs."_

_"No, Christian, I did this for the greater goo..."_

_"NO! YOU DID IT BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO BE ABLE TO MANIPULATE LISSA'S DECISIONS! AND BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO BE THE ONLY PERSON WITH DIMITRI! THAT'S WHY YOU BLAMED ROSE! THAT'S WHY YOU HAD JAMES ATTACK LISSA! THAT IS WHY YOU WERE PULLING STRINGS! YOU'RE A FUCKING OPPORTUNIST!"_

_"Christian..." Dimitri murmured in warning._

_I flinched at Christian's words. Was he right? No...he wasn't...I..._

_"I have to go see Lissa." he snapped then._

_"Do you want me to go with y..."_

_"No, you should go be with Rose. God knows how shaken up she is after having to stand in the same room with the woman who framed and shot her."_

_I didn't look at him. I couldn't stand to see the fury in his eye. I listened to the sound of his feet walking away._

_"He loves you." Dimitri's voice said quietly._

_"I don't think so. He must hate me." I whispered._

_"No, he's just hurt. You betrayed him."_

_"I betrayed a lot of people." I replied ashamed._

_"Rose is okay by the way. And neither she nor I hold any grudge."_

_"I wouldn't mind of you did. I did a terrible thing framing her. Then shooting her on top of that. Even if it was an accident."_

_"We know it was an accident. And Rose explained to me why she wasn't angry, and it made me realize I shouldn't be angry either."_

_I nodded. I almost wished he would be angry. It made me feel even worse that neither of them hated me and instead forgave me._

_"Goodbye, Tasha. I may not agree with what you have done, but you were a friend. And it does sadden me to lose one. До свидания." (Goodbye in Russian. Phonetically "Do svidaniya.")_

_"Goodbye, Dimka. I did love you."_

_"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings."_

_I watched as he walked away._


	9. Thank You, But No

**Royal Slopes Ski Lodge, Idaho**

**11 Months Ago**

**Tasha Age: 27**

**December 27th**

I walked back to my room from seeing Dimitri to see that Lissa and Christian were already at my door.

"I just finished breakfast and you already want me to start working with you?" I teased, "A little over-eager, huh?"

He shrugged with an easy grin. I opened the door to my suite letting them in. I followed behind them and locked the door behind me.

"What's this?" Lissa asked looking over things I had sprawled out on my table.

"Um, information I've been getting from some of my activist friends. This whole thing with the attack on the Badica family has them all a twitter and pushing to make reforms."

"Are you trying to do something too?"

"Of course. This is a perfect time to start pushing the fact that we need to start defending ourselves and stop relying so much on the Guardians."

She smiled, "I'm actually really excited to see you fight with magic. I mean I've seen Christian do it, but you must know a lot of tricks he doesn't since you've been training longer than he has."

"I guess. Are we waiting on anyone or are we good to start?"

"Can we wait for Rose? I know she'd love to see this."

"Did you invite her? I thought she was asleep when we left." Christian asked sounding perplexed.

"Rose will come looking for me as soon she gets up."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Because I know Rose." she replied amused.

And, of course, ten minutes later a rap at the door drew mine and Christian's attention from moving the furniture out of the way. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Sleeping Beauty arrives. Welcome." he said letting her in.

Rose came in and looked around the room.

"Good morning." I said.

"Hey," she replied looking like she'd rather have been anywhere else at that moment than standing in my room. What was her problem?

Lissa patted a spot beside her, "You've got to see this."

"What's going on?" she asked sitting down on the bed eating what looked like a scone.

"Bad things. You'll approve." Lissa answered mischievously.

Christian walked toward me again and I focused on him just as he was focusing on me.

"So, why can't I just stick with the consuming spell?" he asked.

"Because it uses a lot of energy," I replied exasperated, "Plus, it'll most likely kill your opponent."

He scoffed in his usual way, "Why wouldn't I want to kill a Strigoi?"

"You might not always be fighting one. Or maybe you need information from them. Regardless, you should be prepared either way. A distracting spell is almost as useful."

I flicked my wrist allowing a streak of fire to snake past Christian's face. I made sure it wasn't close enough to touch and burn him, but close enough that he would feel the heat and flinch. Which of course, he did.

"Try it." I commanded using my teaching voice.

I watched Christian hesitate then he copied me. Fire streaked out and just as I suspected, it was slightly untamed and unruly. It came directly toward me and before it could touch me I used my own magic to split down the middle and go around me, deflecting it.

"Not bad- aside from the fact you would have burned my face off."

I saw something like desire cross Rose's face. Did she want me to be burned? Her eyes weren't directly on me, but more around me. What was she looking at? My hair?

I turned my attention back to Christian. We continued to practice, myself adding little tidbits and tricks so he can began fixing it. By the end of the lesson he'd improved a lot, but still had much to learn.

"Okay, that's it for today. I have to go. I have things to do." I said.

He sighed, frustrated as usual that he couldn't learn it in one lesson. Didn't he realize by this point that he wouldn't master the art in an hour?

"I still think it'd be easier to just burn them entirely," he argued.

I smiled fixing my hair, "Easier because it involves less focus. It's sloppy. Your magic'll be stronger in the long run if you can learn this. And, like I said, it has its uses."

"It could be really useful if you were fighting with a guardian. Especially if completely burning a Strigoi takes so much energy. This way, you sue just a quick burst of your strength to distract the Strigoi. And it will distract one since they hate fire so much. Then that's all the time a guardian would need to stake them. You could take down a whole bunch of Strigoi that way." Rose chimed in, making a great point.

I grinned at her, "Exactly. You and I'll have to go Strigoi hunting someday."

"I don't think so."

I looked at her in surprise. What was that about? Where had it come from? Yeah, I was just teasing, but I didn't realize she'd get so upset. What was her problem? I thought we were getting along great. Maybe I was wrong...What would Rose have against me though? I hadn't done anything to her...had I?

I smiled shaking it off, "Anyway, Christian, just keep practicing. I promise it'll get easier the more you practice."

"Yeah, but practicing is so much work!" he groaned.

I laughed, "And we get nowhere in life by not working. Collette was even saying that if we start teaching Moroi how to fight for themselves we can show Moroi how much we need to give the dhampirs more rights."

"Really? That's awesome!" Lissa chimed in.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"What time's dinner, Aunt Tasha?" Christian asked.

"Meet you around 3?" I said looking at him.

"Can it be more like 4:30?"

"Sure."

"Okay, see you later. Love you, Aunt Tasha." he said with a grin.

"Love you too, Christian. See you later."

With that they left and I headed off to send some emails. First one, to Ember to thank her for the intel and the new fire spells. Another to my activist friends in Court.

* * *

**Royal Slopes Ski Lodge, Idaho**

**11 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**December 28th**

I woke up to my phone blaring. Really? Someone couldn't wait until I was wide awake to call me?

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Tasha?"

"Yeah, Igor?"

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"About the new attack?"

"New attack where?" I asked.

"Strigoi attacked a group of Drozdovs and their staff in California."

"Are you serious? Tell me all that you know?" I demanded getting out of bed and dressing.

I continued to dress as he talked my ear off.

"Okay, well that means..."

A knock on the door made me look up. I opened it and a messenger handed me a note. I opened it and read a little of it.

"And what?" Igor said.

"And Royals are going to start what they do best."

"Talk." We said in unison.

"I'll call you afterwards."

"All right. Bye, Tasha."

"Bye, Igor."

I hung up and hurried out of the room and took my seat in the large banquet hall. I was the only legal aged Ozera present besides Christian. I looked around at my fellow royals. We sat by family, each representing our own. Nothing we said here today would make an ounce of difference, but it would get back to Tatiana. And that could very well influence what happens in the end.

James Ivashkov was moderating the event and I smirked watching the others trail in. I watched Lissa ,Christian, Rose, and Mason entered. And smiled when a few minutes later Lissa and Christian joined me sitting beside me.

"Hey, you two." I said with an easy smile.

They greeted me then we turned our attention back to the event. As soon as it started I realized what a waste of time this was. Ridiculous plan after ridiculous plan was shot out of a Royal's mouth. Every time someone opened their mouth something stupider fell out. But, two theories did seem constant.

"The answer's all around us. Here. In places like this lodge. And St. Vladimir's. We send our children to safe places, places where they have safety in numbers and can be easily guarded. And look how many of us made it here, children and adults alike. Why don't we live this way all the time?" Peter Badica said.

God, he was an idiot. Closing ourselves up like animals? Sounds more like making us easy fodder once they realize how to get through our wards. Not to mention we wouldn't be able to interact with anyone in the world.

"Plenty of us already do," Charles Conta shouted back.

Peter waved that off, "A couple of families here and there. Or a town with a large Moroi population. But, those Moroi are still decentralized. Most don't pool their resources- their guardians, their magic. If we could emulate this model," he said motioning around him, "...we'd never have to worry about Strigoi again."

There were others who spoke, but a lot of it was similar to what Peter had said. Obviously they weren't thinking this all out before it came out of their mouths.

"The problem is simply that we don't have enough guardians." Monica Szelsky said, "And so the answer is simple: Get more. The Drozdovs had five guardians, and that wasn't enough. Only six to protect over a dozen Moroi! That's unacceptable. It's no wonder these kinds of things keep happening."

"Where do you propose getting more guardians from?" Peter asked sarcastically, "They're kind of a limited resource."  
She pointed over to where the novices sat and that instantly roused my anger.

"We've got plenty already. I've watched them train. They're deadly. Why are we waiting until they turn eighteen? If we accelerated the training program and focused more on combat training than bookwork, we could turn out new guardians when they're sixteen."

I looked out into the crowd and saw the mixture of anger and excitement in the dhampir faces. I couldn't believe the nerve of my own people. They were talking about people as though they were property.

"Not only that, we have plenty of potential guardians going to waste. Where are all the dhampir women? Our fates are intertwined. The Moroi are doing their part to help the dhampirs survive. Why aren't these women doing theirs? Why aren't they here?"

I laughed then. I couldn't help it. This was all so preposterous. Every eye became focused on me.

I looked over at James, "May I?"

He nodded. Monica sat down as I stood. I strode directly up to the podium so everyone in the room could see me.

"Those women aren't here, Monica, because they're too busy raising their children- you know, the ones you want to start sending out to the fronts as soon as they can walk. And please don't insult us all by acting like the Moroi do a huge favor to the dhampirs by helping them reproduce. Maybe it's different in your family, but for the rest of us, sex is fun. The moroi doing it with dhampirs aren't really making that big of a sacrifice. And the reason we're waiting for these guardians to turn eighteen is so that we can allow them to enjoy some pretense of a life before forcing them to spend the rest of their days in constant danger. They need those extra years to develop mentally as well as physically. Pull them out before they're ready, treat them like they're parts on an assembly line- and you're just creating Strigoi fodder."

I heard some people gasp. Good. They needed to be shocked. They needed to hear it put that way.

"You created more fodder still if you try making the other dhampir women become guardians. You can't force them into that life if they don't want it. This entire plan of yours to get more guardians relies on throwing children and the unwilling into harm's way, just so you can- barely- stay one step ahead of the enemy. I would have said it's the stupidest plan I've ever heard, if I hadn't already had to listen to his." I said pointing to Peter.

"Enlighten us then, Natasha. Tell us what you think we should do, seeing as you have so much experience with Strigoi." He shot back angrily obviously embarrassed.

I smiled as politely as I could.

"What do I think?" I looked at everyone, "I think we should stop coming up with plans that involve us relying on someone or something to protect us. You think there are too few guardians? That's not the problem. The problem is there are too many Strigoi. And we've let them multiply and become more powerful because we do nothing about them except have stupid arguments like this. We run and hide behind the dhampirs and let the Strigoi go unchecked. It's our fault. We are the reason those Drozdovs died. You want an army? Well, here we are. Dhampirs aren't the only ones who can learn to fight. The question, Monica, isn't where the dhampir women are in this fight. The question is: Where are we?"

I knew I was loud. I always got loud when I was impassioned. And that may be the reason why I did what I did next without thinking.

"Surely you aren't suggesting the Moroi fight alongside the guardians when the Strigoi come?" Monica said as though I were crazy.

I regarded her levelly, "No. I'm suggesting the Moroi and the guardians go fight the Strigoi before they come."

"Oh," Andrew Ivashkov said in a mocking voice, speaking out of turn. "So, you're going to just give us clubs and stakes and send us off to do battle?"

I shrugged, "If that's what it takes, Andrew, then there are other weapons we can learn to use, too. Ones the guardians can't."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like this," I said grinning.

I waved my hand and his sweater burst into flames. And I laughed as he yelled in surprised and stamped out the fire with his feet. But, that...may not have been my best idea because after that all hell broke loose. I'd unleashed chaos and no one would be prepared to listen to me now.

* * *

**Royal Slopes Ski Lodge, Idaho**

**11 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**December 29th**

I watched Rose and Dimitri from where I stood. I finally saw it. Now I knew why she was being so hostile to me lately. She was in love with Dimitri. That's a little pathetic. A young girl in love with her mentor. Poor Rose. Was she mad because Dimitri was spending so much time with me?

"Dimka," I said coming up to them. I gave him a flirty smile then turned a polite smile to Rose, "Hello, Rose."

"Hey," she replied flatly.

I placed my hand on Dimitri's forearm, obviously sending a message. I slid my fingers over the leather of his coat. I could see her glaring at my fingers. But, I ignored it and focused on Dimitri.

"You've got that look," I said pouting.

"What look?" he said playfully.

"That look that says you're going to be on duty all day."

"Really?" he said mockingly, teasing me, "I have a look like that?"

I nodded, "When does your shift technically end?"

"An hour ago," he replied sheepishly.

I groaned, "You can't keep doing this. You need a break."

"Well...if you consider that I'm always Lissa's guardian..."

"For now." I said knowingly. But, then I decided to lighten the mood, "There's a big pool tournament going on upstairs."

"I can't," he replied, "Even though I haven't played in a long time..."

"Come on, then," I begged, "Just one round! We could take them all."

He looked at me regretfully, "I can't. Not with everything going on."

I sobered, remembering the Drozdov Massacre.

"No. I suppose not." I looked at Rose and decided to try to diffuse the tension between us, "I hope you realize what a hard-core role model you have here. He's never off duty."

"Well, for now, at least." she said obviously mocking me.

I decided to pretend like I didn't notice. And I noticed the way Dimitri's expression darkened.

"We're finished here, Rose. Remember what I said."

"Yeah," she said, turning away, "Definitely."

I turned to Dimitri.

"Have you thought about my proposition, Dimka?"

"I have. Give me until the end of break. Okay?"

I nodded, "Okay. I'll see you later? And please try not to kill yourself. Get some rest."

He smiled and nodded, "Of course."

We shared a brief kiss, but it didn't feel like the other kisses. Something felt like it was missing.

* * *

**Royal Slope Ski Lodge, Idaho**

**11 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**December 30**

A knock on my door interrupted my sleep. I looked around groggily as I realized it just around the time I would usually be getting up for the day. I forced myself off the bed and answered it, slightly surprised to see Dimitri there.

"Dimka? What's up?" I said wrapping my robe tighter around me as the chill from the hall hit me.

"Hello, Tasha. Can I come in for a minute? So, we can talk?"

"Of course," I replied opening my door wider, "Come in."

He walked in and sat down in one of the chairs in the room and I shut the door. I sat across from him.

"What's up?"

"Tasha, we've been friends for a long time...right?"

I nodded.

He sighed, "Let me just get this out. Tasha, I can't be your Guardian or your lover."

'What? Why?"

Why had I done? Had I read his signals wrong?

"Tasha, I'm sorry. You deserve someone who's going to be there for you 100%. And the truth is, I'm not going to be 100%."

"Everything seemed fine...where is this coming from?" I was so confused.

"Tasha...in another time, I would have jumped at the chance to be with you, but...right now, in my life. I think we're better off as friends."

I nodded. What else could I do? Dimitri didn't want me. Who wanted a freak with a scar on her face anyway when they could have anyone they wanted?

"Thank you, for understand. And I am sorry."

"It's fine."

It wasn't. But, it would be. At least I hoped. I am so pathetic.

A knock on the door dragged me away from my pity party and I got up to answer it.

"Yes?" I asked surprised to see both Janine and Guardian Petrov.

"Guardian Belikov, have you seen Rose Hathaway, Edison Castile, or Mason Ashford?" Guardian Petrov asked.

"No, what is this about?" he demanded, back into guardian mode.

"And you Lady Ozera, have you seen your nephew?"

"No, why?" I asked confused.

"We can't find them. And one of the guardians were just found out by the north gate unconscious. When he came to he said that Hathaway and Mr. Ozera had asked him to let them out of the gate. And from there he can't remember anything. We checked the entire resort and can't find them anywhere."

"And you're sure the other three are missing?" Dimitri demanded.

"Yes," Janine replied.

I looked over at Dimitri.

"Why would Christian go with Rose? Was Lissa with them?"

"No, Princess Dragomir is here." Janine replied.

"They could be in danger..." I said worriedly.

A word came to me. It was almost too quiet to hear, but I caught it. It had come from Dimitri. He'd said...his rose in Russian. I stared at him. What did he mean by his Rose?

"Rose is with them. They should be fine until we find them." he said.

That's when I saw it. I couldn't believe it. He didn't want to be with me because he was just as pitifully in love with Rose as she was with him! Fury boiled up inside me. She'd taken the one thing in the world that I wanted above all else. She'd taken the one person who made me feel beautiful away from me. How dare she!

"Even still, Belikov. We need to move fast. Mia Rinaldi was with them. That's two Moroi students. Our dhampir students can handle their own. But, they'll do anything to ensure the Moroi are kept safe. Even if it means getting themselves killed in the process."

"Where could they be?" I asked.

"Don't worry. We'll get them back safe."

The guardians left my room. My emotions spun. My nephew was missing, the man I love was in love with someone else. What was I supposed to do?

* * *

_The trial had started quietly and now I stared, still in love with the man before me. There he stood in all his glory, wearing his black and white guardian uniform._

_"Guardian Belikov, you and Miss Ozera are longtime friends, is that correct?"_

_"We were. We were longtime friends."_

_"When did you stop being friends with Miss Ozera?"_

_"When she shot my girlfriend."_

_"Guardian Hathaway, you mean?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How long have you been with Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikov?"_

_"Um, officially Rose and I have been together about four months. Almost five._

_"The courts have on record that you and Miss Ozera had a brief liaison?"_

_"No."_

_"You never were with her or interested in her?"_

_"I was interested in her. But, we never went further than kissing. And I told her back in December of the previous year that I did not want anything romantic with her."_

_"And why did it never go further than kissing?"_

_"Because I was in love with someone else. And I couldn't do that. I couldn't deceive someone by making them believe I wanted to be with them when I was wishing I was with someone else."_

_"And that "someone else" was Guardian Hathaway. Correct?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Did Miss Ozera know you had a relationship with Guardian Hathaway?"_

_"I did not think so. But, according to people I have spoken to, she did not seem surprised when other guardians were informed of the indiscretion that had accord between Guardian Hathaway and myself."_

_"Who were these people?"_

_"Queen Vasilisa. Lord Christian Ozera. Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway who saw this through the bond Queen Vasilisa they once had. Guardian Hans Croft. And Guardian Alberta Petrov."_

_"Would you say, if it was up to you to make up a reason why Miss Ozera would frame Guardian Hathaway, would you say it was because of jealousy toward the relationship you and Guardian Hathaway had in the past and the fact that you had defended Guardian Hathaway by guardians who were attempting to arrest her and you broke her out of jail?"_

_"Possibly. I truly cannot say why she did what she did. But, it could be because she was jealous of Rose and the relationship we had in the past and continue to have now. It could very well be that she wanted Rose out of the picture to make sure that no one could interfere with her plans to be with me. But, it could also have been because Rose would have been the most likely candidate. She would have been the first person that the court would have pointed their finger at, even if they hadn't had evidence against her pinning her to the murder."_

_"Do you hate Miss Ozera for what she did?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because, it isn't my place to place blame on any person. If Rose is okay with what Tasha did then so am I."_

_I heard a collective breath from behind me. No one had expected that answer. But, I saw a strength and truthfulness in his eyes that mirrored the look in Rose's eyes._

_"What happened in your own words the day Miss Ozera was taken into custody?"_

_"Guardian Hathaway and I broke into Court and hurried Princess Jillian Mastrano-Dragomir in so that Queen Vasilisa would have a quorum. Before we got here Guardian Hathaway stopped at the hotel where the guardians were keeping the alchemist. That was when she found out what happened. She reiterated to me what she found out. At least briefly. Guardian Hathaway accused Miss Ozera of killing Queen Tatiana. And that was when as you have heard, Miss Ozera attacked a handful of guardians and threatened the lives of Moroi. She shot Guardian Hathaway as we both moved to protect Queen Vasilisa."_

_"And then?"_

_"I tried to stop the bleeding," I saw pain flashing through his eyes, "My immediate concern was making sure Guardian Hathaway was all right. The Queen had already been moved and I ran Guardian Hathaway to the medical clinic."_

_"And how did you feel, Guardian Belikov, watching the woman you love being shot by someone you thought of as a friend?"_

_"Devasted." Again I heard the pain in Dimitri's voice._

_God, how could I? How could I hurt the man I love so badly? How could I hurt my friend that way?_


	10. Plan Brewing

**Chicago, Illinois**

**8 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**March 26th**

I groaned looking at the clock. God, it was 3 in the morning. I reached over and answered the blaring phone.

"Ozera." I groaned into the phone.

"Lady Ozera, this is Headmistress Kirova at St. Vladimir's Academy."

I shot up. What had Christian done this time?

"Yes, Headmistress Kirova?"

"I'm calling you, as I am calling all parents, to let you know that the school was attacked by Strigoi."

"Oh, god!" I said a million scenarios running through my head, "Is Christian all right?"

"Yes, Mr. Ozera is all right. I just wanted to let you know that your nephew is a hero and we are very proud to have him in our student body."

"What did Christian do?" I asked.

"He fought alongside a fellow dhampir student and killed Strigoi."

"But, he's okay, right?" I asked worry still eating away at me.

"Yes, he's fine. You may call him if you like. Classes have been suspended until we get everything under control."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I hung up and instantly dialed Christian's number. I'd call Dimka to get the full report after I made sure my nephew was all right.

"Aunt Tasha?" his voice came in gravelly.

"Christian? Oh, God, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said with a forced chuckle.

"What happened? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Tasha. Strigoi attacked the school."

"How?"

"We don't know yet. All we know for sure is that at least six people are dead. They broke in and Rose and Dimitri alerted the school. Rose saved me."

"How?"

"I was in the Chapel when the Strigoi attacked. She saved my life. I was just about to walk back to my dorm when she caught up to me and a Strigoi attacked. She killed the Strigoi."

I was so grateful to Rose in that moment. No matter that she had won Dimitri and I was still bitter about that, I was so grateful that she'd saved him.

"I used my magic, Aunt Tasha. I saved people. I killed Strigoi." he said sounding awestruck.

"I'm so proud of you, Christian. You protected your schoolmates. I am so, so proud of you. You did something that most Moroi wouldn't dream of doing."

"Thanks."

Lissa's voice came from somewhere in the background.

"Hold on, Aunt Tasha."

He didn't cover the phone, so I heard half the conversation.

"Is she..." Christian started.

"Rose...no...she's sobbing...anything, but okay..." Lissa replied.

"Loved him...wish I'd...don't know..."

"Wow...can't believe...what's...she was...love..."

"Body...couldn't find..."

"sure...dead?"

"Yes...sure...Dimitri...dead..."

"Shit..."

"Don't know what to do..."

"Hold on..."

"See you..."

"Yeah...give...minute."

Then Christian's voice became clear in my ear.

"Aunt Tasha?"

"Yes?" I said.

"Um...there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"I don't know how to say this. I know Dimitri was a really good friend of yours."

The world stopped. What had happened? What had happened to Dimitri? He couldn't be dead. Please, don't let him be dead.

"He...he was attacked in the tunnels..."

I held my breath...waiting...

"They went back to get the bodies..."

"He's dead?" I asked in horror.

"No...it’s worse...his body wasn't there. They think he was...turned."

My mind froze. Dimitri? Strigoi? No. This couldn't be. Oh, God, why? I choked on a sob, tears rolling down my face.

"I know he was your friend, Aunt Tasha. I'm so sorry."

"It's all right. Thank you for telling me, Christian." I said with a sniffle.

"I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, bye."

I hung up and my legs turned to jelly. I collapsed at the end of my bed my hand covering my mouth, a sob tore through my throat. Oh Dimitri...why? If you'd just come with me this would have never happened. Why was the world so cruel?

* * *

**Royal Moroi Court, Pennsylvania**

**5 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**June 18**

"Do you have any idea how STUPID your behavior has been?" Tatiana screamed at me.

I stared her straight in the eye as she yelled. Was this woman really giving me a lecture about protesting? I was fighting for my rights and what I thought was right.

"Rallying the Moroi to your suicide mission is one thing! To protest and try to make it a legal obligation is just preposterous!"

"What? Are you afraid that the Moroi might agree with me?" I shot back angrily.

"Watch your tone," she said in a dangerous tone.

I glared, "You need to stop all this backwards thinking and start helping your people become strong. The Moroi used to be strong. They used to be revered by society. Now they hide behind the dhampirs too frightened to be out in the world."

"Do not tell me how to run my people. Do not sit there and pretend to believe that you know what is best for them."

"I'm not the only one protesting. Why am I the only one here?"

"Because you're the loudest one. Natasha, I understand your premise. And in time you will realize that I know exactly what I am doing. And I will do what is right for my people."

Yeah, right. I highly doubted that. I glared.

"Now get out."

"You know, my grandfather used to say that you were such a nice girl. What happened to make you such a bitter bitch?"

She glared, "Get out."

"One day, Tatiana, you're going regret your decisions and the way you teach people. You won't be queen forever."

"What are you saying, Natasha? Are you threatening me?"

"No," I said lightly, "I'm simply saying that one day something is going to happen and things will change. So, either get with the program or get out of the way."

"Get the hell out." she growled out, "I will not stand here and listen to you threaten me."

I watched as the dhampir beside her took her hand trying to calm her.

"I have done right by my people for as long as I have been alive. You know nothing about ruling these people and I am highly offended that you stand there and pretend to know anything about what I am doing."

I glared, "All I see is a woman who plays with dhampirs like they're toys and pawns rather than actual people. All I see is a woman who only helps the rich."

I got up and stormed out. I HATE TATIANA! I wish she were dead. One day. One day she wouldn't talk down to me.

* * *

**St. Vladimir's Academy, Montana**

**4 1/2 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**July 1st**

"So, when did you find this out?" I asked looking around.

"Last week." John said with a smirk, "I really can't believe they made it so easy to find out."

"Are you sure that they're actually teaching Moroi to learn how to fight?"

"Yes, one of the guardians let me know. And your sister is apparently helping. She’s been the one getting a lot of the information from St. Lorcan’s."

I was shocked by that. But, it made sense since Ember had been the one to give me the fire combat spells. "So, what's it like?"

"You'll find out in a few days. Apparently, Queen Tatiana wants to have a chat with you when you get to Court."

I sighed. I had to deal with that bitch? Really? She'd flipped out on me the last time I was at Court for using magic at that stupid meeting at the ski lodge.  
That was also, sadly, the last time I'd seen Dimitri. Talking about Dimitri, my sources had let me know that Rose had finally come back.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled, "Have you decided what you're going to do about her majesty?"

"No, I just need to find a way to get her to see things my way. And keeping Rose near me so that Tatiana doesn't use her experience to get her way is top on my list."

"Is she going to give you a guardian."

"Yeah, she said I could have a guardian if I shut the fuck up about giving the dhampirs more rights and about Moroi learning to defend themselves. Oh, and let's not forget my ridiculous plan for us to go on suicide missions and go to war with the Strigoi."

He laughed, "You'll get the better of her."

I looked at my watch, "I better go find Christian."

"Yeah, I'm going to go find my daughter."

I watched as John walked away then got to my feet. I hurried to the arena where the guardian trials were taking place and found Christian.

"Has Rose gone on yet?" I asked walking toward him.

"No, she should be up soon." he said, keeping his eyes focused on the arena.

I looked beside him to see Abe Mazur and Adrian along with a little brown-haired preteen. I greeted them and took my seat watching the trials.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!"

I watched as Rose took her trials. She was magnificent. Dimitri had taught her well. Getting her on my side was going to be tough. Especially, if what John had said about Tatiana trying to get on her good side and give her perks so she'd join her side was true. I knew how Tatiana manipulated to get her way. She could bribe anyone.

We watched transfixed as Rose moved through the trial with confidence, but her concentration never wavered. She looked like a warrior in the midst of a true battle rather than her trial. She treated the guardians attacking her as though they were true Strigoi. There was a haunted look in her eye as she worked. Like she was in a different world.

Christian and I walked to Rose's party.

"Are you excited to graduate tomorrow?" I asked as we walked.

"I guess." he replied, "I'm happier about just getting away from this place. I mean, out in the world nobody knows who I am. There aren't people out there judging my every move."

"Talking about getting away from this place, have you decided what you're going to do after high school?"

"No."

I sighed, "You and I are going to have a chat about your future, young man."

"Yeah, how about we not and say we did."

I was just about to say something else when Jill came up to us.

"See ya, Aunt Tasha." Christian said hurrying away with her.

I glared after him. That boy. I mingled for a while, even managing to flirt with Abe. It was nice to just hang out and relax. But, I also watched Rose. She looked beautiful, but so much older than the last time I'd seen her. I could see the wise look in her eye as she stood talking to Christian. And then I saw the glare he was giving Lissa. I sighed and began wandering over to her. I hadn't tried talking to her since the day I'd realized she was in love with Dimitri.

"When are you going to fix that?" I said coming up beside her as Christian walked away, "Those two need to get back together."

"I know that. You know that. But, they can't seem to get it through their heads." she replied, looking irritated.

"Well, you'd better get on it. If Christian goes to college across the country, it'll be too late."

That is, if he was actually going to go to college. And if it was up to me he would be whether he wanted to or not.

"I know," she replied exasperated, "But, why am I the one who has to fix it?"

I grinned, "Because you're the only one forceful enough to make them see reason."

She sighed, then her eyes moved to someone across the room.

"Dear God, he's unstoppable."

I looked to where she was looking. Who was she talking about?

"Abe? He's actually pretty charming."

She groaned, "Excuse me."

How did she know Abe Mazur anyway? I watched as she walked away and shook my head.

* * *

**Royal Moroi Court, Pennsylvania**

**4 1/2 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**July 5th**

There were so many new guardians. I walked through them as I read over their credentials. I sighed and simply put down one name on my request sheet.

ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY.

"Who wants reckless Rose Hathaway? The one who drops out without warning to do her own thing?" she said as I came up to her, Adrian, Lissa, and their friend, Eddie.

"Plenty," he was saying, "I sure do. You kicked ass in the battle, and remember-everyone thinks you went off on some Strigoi-killing spree. Some might think it's worth your crazy personality."

"He's right," I said agreeing.

She looked up at me and gave me a genuine smile.

"Have they finally let you have a guardian?"

I nodded, "I think they're hoping it'll shut me up about Moroi fighting with dhampirs. Kind of a bribe."

"One you won't fall for, I'm sure." she said with a knowing smile.

"Nope. If anything, it'll just give me someone to practice with." the smile left my face, "I hope you won't be offended...but I put a request for you, Rose."

"Oh..." she said sharing a startled look with Lissa.

"I hope they'll give you to Lissa," I said uncomfortable, "But, the queen seems pretty dead-set on her own choices. If that's the case..." I said trying to diffuse the tension in the moment.

"It's okay. If I can't be with Lissa, then I really would rather be with you." she replied with a small smile.

"Hey!" Adrian exclaimed in offense.

Rose shook her head, "You know they'd assign me to a woman anyway. Besides, you've got to do something with your life to earn a guardian."

Ouch...that's a pretty harsh thing for someone to say to their boyfriend. Even if it was Rose. And even if it was Adrian Ivashkov we were talking about. I fixed my expression on relieved emotions.

"I'm glad you don't mind. In the meantime, I'll do what I can to help you two. Not that my opinion counts for much." I said rolling my eyes.

"Thank you for..." Rose started, but was cut off by Daniella Ivashkov, Adrian's mother.

"Adrian," she said in a chastising voice, "you can't keep Rose and Vasilisa all to yourself. The queen would like to see you both."

I could see the displeasure in both Rose and Lissa's expression.

Daniella finally noticed me and knowing that she couldn't simply ignore me since I was right in front of her she gave me a curt, polite nod, "Lady Ozera."

She walked away and I turned back to the girls.

"Have fun," I said before turning to Adrian, "More champagne?"

"Lady Ozera, you and I are two minds with a single thought."

I shook my head. And saw Rose hesitate as Lissa walked away. She walked back to me.

"Is all your jewelry silver?"

I touched the necklace around my neck, "yes, why?"

Why would that matter?

"This is going to sound really weird...well, maybe not compared to my normal weirdness. But could we, um, borrow all of those?"

For what? What the hell?

I felt my eyebrow rise, "Sure. But, can I give them to you later? I don't really want to strip my jewelry in the middle of this party."

"No problem." she replied.

"I'll have them sent to your room." I replied with an easy smile.

* * *

**Royal Moroi Court, Pennsylvania**

**4 1/2 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**July 14th**

I watched the video John had given me. He'd been right. They were teaching Moroi how to fight; not only with hand on hand combat, but with magic as well. That lying, two-faced bitch. A sound drew my attention.

I scoffed, seeing my sister amongst a group of unknown guardians and Moroi with odd uniforms on.

I looked up as Ethan ran in.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I asked looking at him confused.

Ethan was my...friend...anyway...

"No one's alerted you?" Then I took in how he was dressed.

"What's going on?"

"We have to go. The Dragomir princess and your nephew were taken by Strigoi."

"What!" I yelled walking after him.

I followed as we hurried.

"Yeah, it happened earlier. Hans is taking the queen's group of Moroi fire users on the rescue mission."

"And why am I coming along?"

"Because you're at the head of the revolution." he said with a smirk.

"How can we be sure they're still alive?" I asked.

"Rose."

I nodded.

My gaze hit Rose and I nodded. She nodded back. In this we had an understanding. We had to save them. I got into the same SUV as her and watched as she entered Lissa's mind. She was sweating and I could tell something intense had to be going on. When she tuned back in she was trembling.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"A nightmare," she said shaking her head, "My worst nightmare come true."

That was the last time we spoke that night. Once we got there I was in battle mode. The adrenaline I was feeling was the only thing that kept me standing. I was exhausted, my magic burst through me engulfing the Strigoi around me. Each time, all I could see were Lucas and Moira's faces. It took me a minute to realize there were no more once the battle was over.

I helped move bodies, but stopped when commotion came from the door. We all looked to watch a sobbing man being dragged out of the building. And my heart instantly recognized him. Dimitri.

I hurried over to hug Christian when he ran out. He carried Lissa in his arms. She had fainted.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"She did it." he said in awe, "She brought him back."

"Christian, what are you talking about? Why do they have Dimitri?"

Then I saw them dragging Rose out. She was yelling and screaming. What was going on!?

* * *

_I watched as they brought more and more evidence before Lissa. God, it was amazing how much they could find once they were pointed in the right directions. Guardians are like psy-hounds. The dark emotions that coiled in me as reminder after reminder of Rose and Tatiana filled my mind._

_I sighed. So much hate. Why?_


	11. Death of A Monarch

**Chester, Pennsylvania**

**4 1/2 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**July 13**

The place was sketchy. There was no doubt about that. But, if John was right, I could find a bodyguard here who was nondescript and discreet. Not to mention someone I could keep in my confidence.

"Tasha, what are we doing?" Ethan asked, a worried look on his face.

"Stop being so scared, Ethan. I need a bodyguard, and I'm going to get one."

"Since when do you need a bodyguard?"

I sighed. I kept Ethan around for necessity. He was great at doing things without questioning them. And he was great in bed. And, actually had good points when we talked about politics. Not to mention he sparred with me whenever I wanted him to. But, then there were moments. Like this one. When Ethan questioned every little thing I did.

"Ethan, don't worry about it for now. I just want someone with me through the day."

"Why don't you just..."

"Anyone I get as a guardian will be more loyal to Tatiana than me."

"Not necessarily." he mumbled looking irate.

I sighed, "Ethan, you're already doing so much for me. I need someone who doesn't have other duties and can't be pinpointed easily. Please, try to understand." I said caressing his cheek.

He smiled slightly and nodded, "Okay."

I left Ethan outside. I didn't want him there for the conversation I was about to have. I entered the establishment and was hurried into an office. The man behind the desk had crude, damaged hands.

"Are you, James?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes, I am."

Wow, even his voice was unremarkable. I looked at him, no one would notice this man.

"Well, you understand what I am looking for?" I said.

"Yes, your letter was extremely telling, Lady Ozera. Would any of the things you wish me to do be considered illegal?"

"Extremely so."

"And treasonous even?"

"I put that in my letter."

"And how much will I be receiving for my...services?"

"$50,000 now. With twenty thousand every month you work for me and a bonus for every job done to exception."

He nodded mulling it over. He put his fingers together leaning back in his seat.

"Lady Ozera," he said after a few minutes, "I believe we have a partnership."

I smiled brightly taking the mangled hand he offered. I shook his hand.

"Thank you. I'll see you at Court in a few days."

He nodded.

I handed him the fifty thousand and watched as he counted it out. He smiled, the only remarkable thing I've seen of him. Well...unless you counted the evidence of his swordsmanship. I rose to my feet and nodded to him walking out of the office with Ethan.

"Come on, let's go get a little lunch." I said, my voice light.

He smiled, "Yes, my lady."

I kissed him lightly and got into the car feeling light and free of tension.

* * *

**Royal Moroi Court, Pennsylvania**

**4 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**July 14**

Ethan came to me as I sat with my friends chatting about our next move. He leaned down so it looked as if he were chatting to his girlfriend rather than informing me.

"The council is meeting again today at the same time."

"Okay?" I replied. I knew they'd been meeting. What made this meeting so different?

"Today's meeting is public."

My eyes lit up.

"And, Rose Hathaway has been called before the council."

I almost laughed out loud. They were using Rose to get their stupid law passed.

"Thank you, Ethan." I said with a grin.

He nodded and walked away. I smirked. Ah, Tatiana, you are going to regret making this decision. I got to my feet and dismissed myself from the table. I hurried to the council room and just barely saw Adrian as I moved.

"ADRIAN!" I called.

"Lady Ozera?" he said taking me in.

"Come with me!" I said grabbing his hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the council meeting."

"Whoa, what?" he said, obviously confused, but he didn't try to fight me.

We got in and grabbed seats in the back. I took in what was going on just as Rose entered the room. She looked around obviously confused about being here. The room when silent and the council turned its attention to Rose.

Thank you," Tatiana said as she rose. Her voice resonated through the room, "We will be continuing our conversation from yesterday. Today we will be hearing testimony from a newly made guardian. Rosemarie Hathaway, will you please come forward?"

Everyone watched Rose as she stepped forward to stand before the council.

I watched amused as Tatiana quizzed Rose about her kills and her training. She even asked about the time Rose had gone off on her own. I shook my head. I couldn't believe how she was spinning her web. She was using Rose to get her way. I knew there was a reason she'd been being so nice to her lately. She'd get that stupid age decree passed.

The rest of the council soon jumped in on the cross-examination of Rose's skill set and number of kills. Finally, Tatiana dismissed her. I frowned. What was this? Was this just to make a public display and show Moroi that turning these kids out of sixteen made sense?

"That concludes our session today. We will convene again tomorrow." Tatiana said leaving the room.

I said goodbye to Adrian and hurried to find Tatiana.

"That was pretty sneaky." I said walking toward her.

"I can assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about." she said regally.

I snorted, "Wow, you're a real piece of work, you know that?"

She glared, "Natasha, when you are queen you can tell me how to run my people. But, seeing as how you are not queen, I suggest you keep your comments to yourself and your silly activist nature in check. I will do what is right for my people. Even if it kills me."

She walked away and I glared.

"If only it would kill you." I muttered before walking away. I had better shit to do than waste my time here.

* * *

**Lehigh, Pennsylvania**

**4 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**August 20**

"Something needs to be done." John said growling.

"Tatiana is being unreasonable." Anabelle chimed in.

"We need to get someone else on the throne. Someone with the same view as us. Someone who will work for our causes." I said looking out the window of the coffee shop.

They nodded, "But, how and who?"

"I'll figure it out."

The idea had been boiling around in my head for days. Tatiana would die and another royal would take her place. Particularly a pretty little blonde who people loved to follow.

I got up and said goodbye going to my car. This was almost too easy. The plan had fallen into place right after I'd spoken to Ethan about the conversation he'd overheard between Rose and Dimitri.

When Tatiana died they'd be led to Rose. And who could deny that Rose had done it? Everyone knew Rose hated Tatiana. In one of their arguments she could easily have staked her. And Dimitri in his grief at losing Rose would fall back into my arms for comfort. And then there would be the small thing about the royals. If I could get Lissa in there. If I could find a quorum, if the rumors about Eric were true, then I could make sure everything I wanted passed would happen.

It's weird how the thought of murder could make me smile like a kid in a toy store.

* * *

**Royal Moroi Court, Pennsylvania**

**4 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**August 26**

I sat watching the council deliberating.

"Those in favor of the Age Decree?" Tatiana's voice rang clearly.

I watched as five hands rose and then a second later Tatiana's rose with it.

"Those against the Age Decree?" she asked.

Six hands moved up and I felt a deep pang in my chest. Of course, this would pass. This wasn't fair. None of it was.

"THAT ISN'T FAIR!" I yelled my voice ringing loud and clear, "Those children won't stand a chance!"

Tatiana fixed a glare on me.

"Oh, and what, Natasha, you expect the Moroi to die so the dhampir can live? They're ready!" Augustus Dashkov yelled.

"She's right!" Andrea Ivashkov chimed on my side, "They're children! You'd risk their lives?"

"My son is a dhampir! Barely, sixteen!" another Moroi yelled, "He'd die out there! He isn't ready!"

The room grew louder and louder with the voices of Moroi against and for the age degree. I could hear the herald attempting to get the attention of the room and finally he'd managed. Tatiana simply watched. And that pissed me off even more.

"We'd like to thank everyone for coming today and expressing your... opinions. I know some are still unsure about this decision, but Moroi law has been followed here-laws that have been in place for centuries. We will have another session soon to listen to what you have to say in an orderly fashion. This decision-this verdict-will benefit the Moroi. Our guardians are already so excellent. They are so excellent, in fact, that they train their students to be ready to defend us at an early age. We will all be safer from tragedies like that which recently occurred. And again, we're happy to listen to you register your opinions, although by our own laws, this matter is settled. Further sessions will have to wait until an adequate period of mourning has passed for the unfortunate departed."

He facial expression and gestures she made as she spoke sickened me. I hated her. Something needed to be done. How could she say something like that? As though the guardians were nothing.

"Well, I'd like to register my opinion." A voice called out.

I smirked in amusement. Of course, Rose. The herald yelled obviously angry and irate. I watched the guardians. They didn't move and Tatiana spoke then.

"I daresay there's been so much breach of protocol today that one more incident won't make a difference. Besides, Guardian Hathaway is one of our most valuable assets. I'm always interested in what she has to say." Tatiana said with a smile.

"This thing you've just passed is utterly and totally insane. How can any of you sit there and think it's okay to send sixteen-year-olds out to risk their lives?" Rose started. I could see the passion and anger in her eyes even though she was less than eloquent.

"It's only two years' difference," said the Tarus prince. "It's not like we're sending ten-year-olds."

"Two years is a lot. You can live a lifetime in two years. And if you want us to keep being on the front lines-which most of us willingly do when we graduate-then you owe us those two years." As she spoke I saw a million emotions playing out in her eyes.

I looked around and could see the mixed emotions. Some looked stubborn, others obviously agreed. And some looked down, right ashamed. She was getting to them.

"Believe me, I would love to see your people enjoy their youth." Nathan said, his arrogant voice grating on my nerves, "But right now, that's not an option we have. The Strigoi are closing in. We're losing more Moroi and guardians every day. Getting more fighters out there will stop this, and really, we're just letting those dhampirs' skills go to waste by waiting a couple of years. This plan will protect both our races."

"It'll kill mine off faster!" I yelled angrily, she knew that this was a death mission, and it angered her, "They won't be ready. They won't have all the training they need."

"Yet, by your own admission, you were certainly prepared at a young age. You killed more Strigoi before you were eighteen than some guardians kill their entire lives." Tatiana said, countering Rose's claim.

"I," she said coldly, "had an excellent instructor. One that you currently have locked up. If you want to talk about skills going to waste, then go look in your own jail."

At the mention of Dimitri the audience stirred. I watched in satisfaction as Tatiana's expression grew cold.

"That is not an issue we are addressing today. Increasing our protection is. I believe you have even commented in the past that the guardian ranks are lacking in numbers. They need to be filled. You-and many of your companions-have proven you're able to defend us."

"We were exceptions! Not all novices have reached that level."

"Well, then, perhaps we need more excellent training. Perhaps we should send you to St. Vladimir's or some other academy so that you can improve your young colleagues' education. My understanding is that your upcoming assignment will be a permanent administrative one here at Court. If you wanted to help make this new decree successful, we could change that assignment and make you an instructor might speed up your return to a bodyguard assignment."

"Do not try to threaten, bribe, or blackmail me. Ever. You won't like the consequences." Rose threatened, her voice dangerous. She'd seen through Tatiana's words.

The audience was taken aback by Rose's words, but I was impressed. I also noticed that some of the guardians had moved forward obviously uneasy. They were ready to take down one of their own if need be, but they didn't like it.

"We're getting weary of this conversation," Tatiana said, switching to the royal we. "You can speak more-and do so in the proper manner-when we have our next meeting and open the floor to comments. For now, whether you like it or not, this resolution has been passed. It's law."

"It wasn't a fair vote," Rose declared, "It wasn't legal."

"Are you a lawyer now, Miss Hathaway?" The queen was amused, and her dropping of Rose's guardian title now was a blatant lack of respect. "If you're referring to the monarch's vote carrying more weight than others on the Council, then we can assure you that that has been Moroi law for centuries in such situations."

"Yeah, but the entire Council didn't vote. You've had an empty spot in the Council for the last few years-but not anymore. Vasilisa Dragomir is eighteen now and can fill her family's spot." Rose countered, pointing to Lissa.

Everyone turned to look at Lissa. Lissa sat up straight and stared ahead with a cool, regal look that said she could walk up to that table right now and demand her birthright. The room was in awe. That was a queen. That was a woman born to rule. That was a woman who deserved her family's vote.

"Isn't eighteen the legal voting age?" Rose asked smugly.

"Yes, if the Dragomirs had a quorum." Tatiana replied just as cheerful.

"A what?" Rose asked obviously confused.

I felt as though someone had punched me in the stomach. How could I forget about the quorum? Lissa could never become queen or vote on the council without one.

"A quorum. By law, for a Moroi family to have a Council vote, they must have a family. She does not. She's the only one."

"What, you're saying she needs to go have a kid to get a vote?" Rose asked in disbelief.

Tatiana grimaced. "Not now, of course. Someday, I'm sure. For a family to have a vote, they must have at least two members, one of whom must be over eighteen. It's Moroi law-again, a law that's been in the books for centuries."

This was not a well-known law, I knew. But, of course Tatiana would know it. If it helped her cause she would use it.

"It's true," said Ariana Szelsky reluctantly. "I've read it."

"That is the most fucked-up law I have ever heard." Rose snapped.

That did it. The audience broke into shocked chatter, and Tatiana gave up on whatever pretense of friendliness she'd been clinging to. She beat the herald to any orders he might have given.

"Remove her!" shouted Tatiana. "We will not tolerate this sort of vulgar behavior!"

The room filled with protests again as Rose was lead out. Her voice ringing clearly.

"You could change the quorum law if you wanted, you sanctimonious bitch! You're twisting the law because you're selfish and afraid! You're making the worst mistake of your life. You'll regret it! Wait and see-you'll wish you'd never done it!"

I rose to my feet just as a guardian moved to Lissa's side.

"Your presence is requested, your highness." he said speaking to Lissa.

Lissa hurried away from us and my eyes locked on Ethan's. He nodded and I walked out knowing he'd follow me.

"What did you learn?" I asked once we were inside my room.

"I made sure that I'll be on Guardian duty for the next few weeks in Tatiana's room during the night."

I nodded, "Good. Everything is falling into place."

I turned to James, who sat on the chair in my living room, "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded, as soon as you are."

"We leave in a few hours. Get it done."

I hurried out of the room ready for what I needed to do.

"Ethan, I need to talk to Tatiana, can you get me into there?"

He nodded, "Of course."

I smiled, "Thank you. I'll see you later today."

* * *

**Royal Moroi Court, Pennsylvania**

**4 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**August 27**

We went back to my bedroom and he handed me the bag he had. I put on gloves and pulled the stake out looking at it.

"Thank you, James." I murmured slipping it back into the bag, "How did you get it?"

"While they were talking to that Belikov guy. I slipped in and stole it."

"We have to wait for her to go back to her room." I murmured.

"She's already back."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I asked the janitor."

"And he just told you?"

"Yes, he let me know that she was in her room."

"Well, you'll have to go back and ask him what time she left." I murmured.

"It's time." he said looking at the clock.

I nodded, "Let's go."

James hurried me through Royal housing. Ethan smiled at me and kissed me lightly.

"She's in there. I'll be back in exactly fifteen minutes. Okay?" he said.

I nodded, "Thank you."

I kept the smile on my face as he walked away, and I felt my expression grow cold. I turned back to the door and motioned for James to come forward. James pulled out the keys he had stolen from Ethan out of his pocket. I opened the door as quietly as I could and entered the dark room. I could see Tatiana curled up on her bed. I pulled the black hoodie I had on and made sure my gloves were secure before I took Rose's stake out of the bag. I straddled Tatiana's body and she awoke.

"What's going on?" she said groggily, obviously out of it.

"I hope you rot in hell, bitch." I said before gripping the stake in both hands and plunging it into her heart.

Okay, well I didn't really plunge it. It took some time, but finally I got it in. Blood covered me and I stared down at the shocked expression on her face.

"Oh, Tatiana, I don't know why you're so surprised, darling, you couldn't expect people not to want to kill you." I cooed, mocking the corpse before me.

I smirked maliciously.

"She even looks regal in death."

James's cold chuckle sounded behind me. I turned to look at him.

"Lady Ozera, I never suspected you to be such a cynical being."

"It's all for the greater good." I replied regally.

"Come on. We have a flight to catch."

I nodded. I hurried into the bathroom and cleaned my face off and changed, making certain not to touch anything. I headed out of the room back to James. He took my things and slipped away leaving me to face Ethan. I smiled when he came up beside me and kissed me gently.

"My shift's over. Want to go out for breakfast?" he asked holding my hand as we walked.

"Actually, I have to catch a flight. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Okay." he leaned down and kissed me again and I returned the kiss before leaving.

James waited beside the private jet. I got in with him and we ascended. We'd hear about the queen's death soon enough.

* * *

_Looking back at it, I feel like I had been going mad. I wasn't in the right frame of mine. What had gotten into me? I looked at the young Guardian I had ruined. The young man who thought I could do nothing wrong. The man who worshiped me. The man who stood by me and believed in my cause._

_"Mr. Moore, you were Miss Ozera's lover, correct?"_

_Ethan nodded sadly, "Yes. She was my girlfriend and lover."_

_"Did you know that she was going to kill Tatiana."_

_"I knew she was planning something, but I wasn't completely sure."_

_"And when the queen came up dead?"_

_"I knew it had to be either Tasha or James."_

_"Did you talk to Miss Ozera?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What did she say?"_

_"That James had staked Tatiana."_

_"Did you believe her?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because...I didn't think Tasha was capable of that..." he said quietly looking down ashamed._

_I shut my eyes sadly._

_"According to the Guardian council, Moroi must use two hands to stake a Strigoi. Did you know this?"_

_"Not at the time."_

_"Why didn't you tell the Guardians that Miss Ozera had gone in and saw Queen Tatiana when asked?"_

_"I...I didn't want her to get in trouble."_

_"How often did you lie for Miss Ozera?"_

_"More often than I would like to admit."_

_"Did you help her kill Tatiana? Did you help her plot murder?"_

_"No, of course not." he said indignantly, "I might have been loyal to Tasha, but I wouldn't kill anyone!"_

_"Why did you do it?"_

_"Because I love...loved her."_

_"Did Miss Ozera ever make you think that she would try to kill Tatiana?"_

_"No. Sometimes she'd say she wished she was dead and stuff like that, but I never thought she'd kill her."_

_"Did you know about her bodyguard?"_

_"Yes, I did."_

_"Did you know that he attacked the Dragomir princess?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Did Miss Ozera order him to?"_

_"Yes, she did."_

_"And did you try and stop her?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because no one was supposed to get hurt. It was to gain followers for Queen Vasilisa. I didn't see any harm in it, and I wanted to help Tasha see her dream come true."_

_"Do you believe that Miss Ozera was power-hungry or that she wasn't in her right mind?"_

_"Objection, your majesty." my lawyer interrupted, "That opinion is for a psychiatrist to determine not a man who once dated my client."_

_"Sustained." Lissa replied._

_"Sorry, your majesty," the prosecution said with an apologetic smile._

_"Mr. Moore, did you feel like Miss Ozera was using you for her personal gain?"_

_"At first no."_

_"And now?"_

_"Yes."_

_I could see how much I'd hurt him. He met my eye and I looked back. Oh, Ethan I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have used you like that. I'm so, so sorry. I wish I could go back and change everything._


	12. Setback and Lies

**Battle Creek, Nebraska**

**4 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**August 27**

We got off the plane and drove to alchemist headquarters. James had stolen a file we'd needed a few weeks ago. I walked in and could feel their eyes, practically burning holes into my body.

"Did you bring the file?" I asked keeping my eyes forward.

"Yes," he replied.

The file was a fake. I had the real one back in my apartment at Court. This file was so that the alchemist would stop snooping. I took a seat in the alchemist's office. The Williams guy was an asshole, but he'd been the one to let me in before. And he was the one who was letting me in now.

"Did you find anything out?" he said sitting across from me.

"Well, there's definitely another Dragomir out there. But, that's all I was able to learn."

"And how did you come across that information."

"Eric's best friend, Paul. He's into my reform ideas. He told me what I needed to know."

Williams nodded, "All right. Well, if you find out anything else let me know. Okay?"

I nodded and dismissed myself, my eyes landing on a young alchemist. He watched me as I walked out with James. Would people ever stop staring?

* * *

**Royal Moroi Court, Pennsylvania**

**3 1/2 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**August 29**

Court was in disarray as soon as I got back. So, they'd realized the queen was dead, huh? I listened in on the gossip as I made my way back to my room.

"That Belikov guy tried to protect her..."

"What do you expect from a Strigoi?"

"I always knew that Hathaway girl was crazy..."

"Don't know why they kept her around..."

I hurried into my room, dismissing James on the way. I shut the door and locked it turning on the lights when I was slammed against the wall.

"What the hell!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

I looked up into Ethan's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you kill Tatiana?" he demanded.

I pretended to be surprised.

"Of course not, Ethan! Tatiana's dead? When did this happen?" I said feigning surprise.

He looked at me skeptically, "You're telling me you have no idea what I'm talking about?"

I looked at him hurt, "Ethan, no, I don't know what you're talking about. And it really hurts me to know that you think I would! Do you really think me capable of something like that?"

I made sure I sounded and looked wounded. His hard expression faltered.

"You were the last person to see Tatiana before she was found dead, Tasha."

"It wasn't me, Ethan. I would never kill anyone. When I left that room Tatiana was still alive. Ethan, if it was me I would tell you. It wasn't me. Did you tell anyone I was in there that night?"

"Of course not." he said indignantly.

"Good, and what happened? Who was arrested?"

"Rose Hathaway. They found her stake in the queen. There was a lot of evidence against her. A lot of it isn't substantial in my opinion. But, they want someone convicted for the queen's death. They'll probably execute her soon."

I looked at him in horror. In reality, I didn't care.

"They can't kill her, Ethan! Not if she's innocent!" I exclaimed hoping I wasn't overdoing it, "I know Rose, Ethan. She'd never do something like this."

"Yeah, well that Belikov guy's back on lock down."

"What? Why?" I exclaimed. No, what happened to my Dimka?

"He fought against the Guardians who were trying to take her into custody."

I wanted to snort in disbelief, but I held that at bay. Even after all this he still loved Rose more than anyone else.

"Is he back in jail?" I asked.

"No, not that I know of."

"This is going to wreck all the progress he's made." I said with a sigh.

He shrugged, "The Dragomir princess is talking about him to the council."

"I'll be back. See you later." I kissed him and walked out of the room hurrying to talk to someone about Dimitri.

* * *

The council room was full, discussing loudly. And there sat Dimitri. He was sitting up with his guardian mask in place. He was quiet and demur.

"How do we know that he won't attack another guardian? Or worse?"

I stood, being as respectful as I could, "Princes, Princesses, Dimitri Belikov has more than sufficiently shown that he is not a Strigoi. And neither is he an evil man. He simply believed that the criminal was in danger. He had no idea what was going on until it was too late."

"Why would he protect her?" a council member ask.

"Rose believed in him. He was her teacher. It's only natural he'd be protective."

Nathan sighed, "I don't have time for this. He'll stay confined to his room until we have this entire thing settled."

I smiled at Dimitri. He met my eyes, his grateful. He nodded to me before he walked off with his guard. I only hoped the council wouldn't change their minds. That buffoon, why'd he defend her?

Christian looked at me, "We've done all we can."

"Come on, let's go find Lissa." I replied.

He nodded and we went searching. We finally found her with Adrian dress shopping. All the Royals needed a new wardrobe for Tatiana's funeral. Adrian and Christian exchanged pleasantries.

Lissa and I ignored the banter between the boys.

"What did you find out?" she asked.

"They've decided not to take action,' said Christian, his lips curling, "Well, not any punishment kind of action.'

"We're trying to push the idea that he just thought Rose was in danger and jumped in before he realized what was actually happening." I explained.

"They're keeping him confined again. But not in a cell. Just in his room, with a couple of guards. They don't want him out around Court until things settle down." Christian continued.

"That's better than jail," Lissa said, trying to see the good in the situation.

"It's still absurd." I snapped, how dare they? How dare they lock up Dimitri like an animal or a criminal? "They should have let him go as soon as he became a dhampir again. Once the elections are settled, I'm going to make sure he's free."

And that was a promise.

"And that's what's weird ...We heard that Tatiana had told others before she-before she-" Christian hesitated and glanced uneasily at Adrian. Which for my nephew was strange. He rarely cared about anyone's feelings.

"Before she was murdered. Go on." Adrian said not looking at us. He kept the emotion out of his voice.

God, how devastated he must be. I wish I felt a little guiltier about what I did. I mean, Tatiana might have been a bitch. And yeah, what I did was for the greater good. But, there were people who actually loved Tatiana. I tried not to let my guilt show.

"Um, yeah. I guess-not in public-she'd announced that she believed Dimitri really was a dhampir again. Her plan was to help him get more acceptance once the other stuff settled down."

"She did not." Adrian disputed.

Christian shrugged. "Lots of her advisors said she did. That's the rumor."

"I have a hard time believing it too." I said, trying not to blush. I'd learned a lot about Tatiana after I killed her. Or at least. I've heard rumors. Only time would tell if what I heard was true.

The room got weirdly tense. And the dresser came back.

"I'm going to go do some stuff. If you guys need me you know where to find me." I walked away. It was time to start investigating and covering my tracks. Again.

* * *

**Royal Moroi Court, Pennsylvania**

**3 1/2 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**August 31st**

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Why did they do it? Fuck! I was freaking out. How could I not be? They'd broken her out of jail. How the hell was I safe now? They'd know. Everyone would know. God, I was so dead. So, so dead.

"What the hell were you thinking, Christian!" I yelled putting my fear into the lecture I was giving him, "If they even have the smallest of inklings that you..."

"Aunt Tasha, calm down! No one will find out anything."

"I can't believe you broke Rose out of jail! ARE YOU CRAZY?"

A knock at the door stopped the argument. I opened it to see Lissa.

"The interrogations are starting. Will you guys come with me?" she asked.

I sighed and nodded.

"Let's go now."

We were silent until we sat right outside the door. That's when I started couching.

"They'll question you hard," I murmured. I turned to my idiot nephew, "Especially you. You'd be my first choice if something illicitly blew up."

I decided I'd help them as much as I could. I had to stop acting so angry. I'd act miffed that they didn't let me in on the plan, but other than that I'd act like this was the best news in the world.

Christian gave me his charming grin,"They'll know by now that it wasn't caused by magic. The guardians will have scoured every inch of those statues."

Lissa nodded her agreement and rested her hand on Christian's. "We'll be okay.'

Before I could say another word the door across from us opened.

"Princess?" a guardian said peering out. "We're ready for you."

"Always a pleasure speaking with you, Hans. We should do it again sometime." a familiar voice said from inside.

Just before we stepped in Abe Mazur stepped out. He smiled at us as though it was a pleasant day and that getting interrogated by Guardians was a normal process. We stepped in keeping stoic. We took a seat across from Guardian Croft and two other guardians that looked familiar.

"Lovely," Hans growled. "A whole entourage."

I knew he was pissed. When Christian had insisted he was going to be in the interrogation with Lissa I instantly placed myself in there as well. No way was I leaving my nephew to face the guardians alone.

"Guardian Petrov," Lissa said obviously recognizing the female guardian, "What are you doing here?"

The Guardian gave Lissa a small smile before answering her, "I was here for the funeral, and Guardian Croft decided he'd like an outside opinion for the investigation."

"As well as someone familiar with Hathaway and her, uh, associates," Hans added, probably trying to frighten Lissa, "This meeting was intended just for you, princess."

"We won't say a word," Christian Offered.

"I want to help ... I've been so, I don't know. I'm so stunned about everything that's happened." Lissa said, her voice shaking. She sounded so diplomatic, but still scared.

"I'm sure." Hans said dryly, then instantly moved into his questioning, "Where were you when the statues exploded?'

"With the funeral procession. I was part of the escort." Lissa replied like it was obvious. And really, it was. Everyone knew Lissa had been Tatiana's latest project.

"That's true. There are plenty of witnesses." the other male guardian confirmed after rifling through papers.

"Very convenient. What about afterward?' asked Hans. "Where did you go when the crowd panicked?'

"Back to the Council's building. That's where all the others were meeting up, and I thought it'd be safest. I was afraid when things started going crazy." Lissa answered sounding frazzled and cowed.

"We also have witnesses to support that." The guardian stated. God, was he going to confirm every little thing Lissa said?

"Did you have any prior knowledge about any of this? The explosions? Hathaway's breakout?" Hans asked, drumming his fingers on the desk, as if he were irritated.

Lissa shook her head. "No! I had no clue. I didn't even know it was possible to get out of the cells. I thought there was too much security."

"You've got that bond thing, right? You didn't pick up anything through that?"

"I don't read her, She sees my thoughts but not the other way around." Lissa explained.

"That," the female guardian said, "is true."

"You realize, if you're caught concealing information-or aiding her-you'll face consequences almost as serious as hers. All of you. Royalty doesn't exempt you from treason."

Lissa lowered her gaze, as though his threat had frightened her. "I just can't believe ... I just can't believe she'd do this. She was my friend. I thought I knew her. I didn't think she could do any of these things ... I never thought she'd murder anyone."

"Really? Because not long ago, you were swearing up and down that she was innocent." Hans pointed out.

"I thought she was! But then ... then I heard about what she did to those guardians in the escape ..."

My, my, who knew our princess was such a good little actress.

But, from Hans expression I knew he didn't buy it. "What about Belikov? You swore he wasn't a Strigoi anymore, but obviously something went wrong there as well."

Christian stirred beside Lissa. As an advocate for Dimitri, Christian grew as irritated as us at the suspicions and accusations. I grew tensed as well. Dimitri was NOT Strigoi. I glared at Hans. Lissa spoke before Christian could say anything.

"He's not Strigoi!' Lissa defended instantly.

"Then how do you explain his involvement?" Hans asked.

"It wasn't because he was Strigoi. He changed back. There's no Strigoi left."

"But he attacked a number of guardians-on more than one occasion."

This time I felt the words climbing up my throat to defend Dimitri. But, I bit down on my lip to keep them in. I didn't want to be kicked out.

"It wasn't because he was Strigoi," Lissa repeated. "And he didn't kill any of those guardians. Not one. Rose did what she did ... well, I don't know why. She hated Tatiana, I guess. Everyone knew that. But Dimitri ... I'm telling you, being Strigoi had nothing to do with this. He helped her because he used to be her teacher. He thought she was in trouble."

"That was pretty extreme for a teacher, particularly one who-before turning Strigoi- was known for being level-headed and rational."

"Yeah, but he wasn't thinking rationally because-"

I knew what she was going to say before she cut herself off. I knew Lissa must have been dying inside. Hans knew he had something here. I could see it in his eyes. Oh, great. This was not something Dimitri needed on his record if we could ever bring him back and erase what he'd done.

"He wasn't thinking rationally because?" Hans prompted.

Lissa stayed silent. But, we all knew she'd have to say something.

"Dimitri helped Rose because ... because they were involved." Lissa finally confessed.

The female guardian didn't react. So, she'd known about it, huh? Well, well, well, I guess secrets were being kept from the Guardian Council. Hans and Steele, however, were very surprised. I had only seen Hans shocked a few times.

"When you say "involved" do you mean ...Do you mean romantically involved?" his voice obviously showed how crazy he thought that was.

Lissa nodded. I knew she had to have been feeling terrible about telling one of Rose's biggest secrets. But, it had needed to be done.

"He loved her," ,Lissa continued "She loved him. If he helped her escape..."

"He did help her escape. He attacked guardians and blew up priceless, centuries-old statues brought over from Europe!' Hans cried.

"Well, like I said. He wasn't acting rationally. He wanted to help her and probably thought she was innocent. He would have done anything for her-and it had nothing to do with Strigoi."

"Love only justifies so much."

"Shes underage!" Steele yelled.

"She's eighteen," corrected Lissa.

Hans cut her a look. "I can do the math, princess. Unless they managed some beautiful, touching romance in the last few weeks-while he was mostly in isolation...then there were things going on at your school that someone should have reported."

Christian and I were trying to keep our expressions neutral, but everybody in that room knew that we knew. Lissa looked at the both of us. I kept my mouth shut. This was so not a topic I wanted to get into.

The female guardian cleared her throat, speaking up at last. "I think we have more important things to worry about right now than some romance that may or may not have happened."

Steele gave her an incredulous look and slammed his hand against the table. "This is pretty serious. Did you know about it?"

"All I know is that we're getting distracted from the point here,' she replied, neatly dodging the question. "I thought we were here to figure out if Miss Hathaway had any accomplices, not dredge up the past.

So far, the only person we can say for sure that helped her is Belikov, and he did it out of irrational affection. That makes him a fugitive and a fool, not a Strigoi."  
Finally. Someone agreed with me about Dimitri's behavior.

After everyone had calmed down Hans continued the interrogation with a few more questions. And Lissa even managed to cry a little. At the end Hans reminded Christian and I that he'd be interrogating us as well. At least we now knew what to expect.

"You've gotten out of this so far," I said once we were outside, "but I don't think the guardians have completely cleared you. Especially Hans."

"Hey, I can take care of myself," said Christian.

I rolled my eyes and responded sarcastically, "Yes. I see what happens when you're left to your own devices."

"Hey, don't get all pissy because we didn't tell you. We didn't have time, and there were only so many people we could get involved. Besides, you've done your share of crazy plans before."

"True," I admitted. I wasn't exactly a perfect role model, "It's just that everything's gotten that much more complicated. Rose is on the run. And now Dimitri ..." I sighed. Poor poor Dimitri. How was I going to save him from this?

"This'll all work out," said Christian. "You'll see."

I gave him a small, amused smile.

"Just be careful. Please. I don't want to see you in a cell, too. I don't have time for jail visits with everything else going on. Our family's being ridiculous, you know. Can you believe they're actually talking about running Esmond for us? Good God. We've already had one tragedy after another around here. At the very least, we should try to salvage something out of this mess." I said, allowing the stress of today leave me and get into "activist" mode.

"I don't think I know Esmond." Christian said looking puzzled.

"Moron," I said matter-of-factly. "Him, I mean. Not you. Someone's got to talk sense into our family before they embarrass themselves."

Christian grinned. "And let me guess: you're just the one to do it?"

"Of course," I said, a mischievous gleam in my eye. "I've already drawn up a list of ideal candidates. Our family just needs some persuasion to see how ideal they are."

I winked and then walked off. It was time to talk some sense into the Ozeras. Let's see them try to ignore me.

* * *

**Royal Moroi Court, Pennsylvania**

**3 1/2 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**September 2nd**

Adrian had rounded us up and had explained his plan.

"Lissa's not going to like that." Christian said uneasily. One thing he didn't want to do was piss Lissa off right after they made up.

"Look, it's what Rose said we have to do. And I believe her." Adrian replied.

Of course, I knew that he'd do anything Rose told him. But, he was right about this. If Lissa tried to become queen it would be extremely controversial and buy us A LOT of time. And it'd give me time to give Lissa her rights.

"Did Rose say what?" Janine asked.

"She said it would give us more time to prove her innocence."

"Look, I'll nominate her right at the end, okay?"

The rest of the group nodded.

"Christian, Adrian, back me up?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"My dad's going to be pissed." Adrian said with a smirk.

I hurried to the nomination ceremony and took my seat making sure that my family wasn't making any stupid decisions. I sat and listened as each nomination was made.

Nathan was in charge of this and I waited until he'd finished writing Rufus's name.

"Well,' declared Nathan, "that concludes-"

"I nominate Princess Vasilisa Dragomir." I said standing up, making sure my voice rang out loud and clear. I looked at the royals daring them to challenge me.

The room froze. No one knew how to react. Ronald and Lissa looked shocked.

"That's not..." Nathan started startled into speech.

"I second the nomination." Christian announced, standing before Nathan could finish.

And Adrian was on his feet, "I confirm the nomination."

Everyone watched them and me. Nathan was having difficulty finding his voice.

"That," he managed at last, "is not a legal nomination. Due to its current Council standing, the Dragomir line is regrettably not eligible to present a candidate."

I smiled, eager to put down Nathan's pompous behavior.

"Monarch nominees don't need a Council position or quorum to run for the throne."

"That makes no sense." Nathan said, and others muttered their agreement.

"Check the law books, Nate... I mean, Lord Ivashkov." a new voice called out.

I looked to see Abe coming toward the council. Janine stood beside him, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Nominees have no requirements concerning how many people are in their family," continued Abe jovially. "They only need three royal nominations to be confirmed."

Nathan gestured angrily toward where his own wayward son and Christian sat. "They aren't from her family!'

"They don't need to be," countered Abe. "They just need to be from a royal family. They are. Her candidacy is within the law-so long as the princess accepts."

Everyone turned to look at Lissa. They all wanted to hear what she had to say. Lissa raised her head high. She looked regal. She looked like a queen I was ready to follow. Lissa rose to her feet and opened her mouth.

"I accept the nomination." Her voice rang clear and loud.

With Lissa's proclamation, the room that had been holding its breath suddenly exploded. Shouting, arguments, people out of their chairs ... Guardians who normally lined the walls and watched were out among the people, looks of concern on their faces as they prepared for any disputes that might go beyond words. I watched as not only commoners, but royals cheered her on. This is what we needed. We needed a ruler all of us could respect. A ruler that would look to the needs of all her subject. Not just the elite.

Finally we got out of the council meeting and into the Lissa's room. And just like Christian predicted she was not happy.

"What the hell were you guys thinking?' she yelled. "What have you done to me?"

All of us just stared at her.

"You set me up! You've put me in the middle of a political nightmare! Do you think I want this? Do you really think I want to be queen?"

Abe recovered first. "You won't be queen. The people arguing about the other part of the law are right: no one can actually vote for you. You need family for that."

"Then what's the point?' she exclaimed.

"The point, is everything crazy you just saw in the Council room. For every argument, for every time someone drags out the law books again, we have more time to save Rose and find out who killed Tatiana." I said, trying to get that through to her.

"Whoever did it must have an interest in the throne," Christian said putting his hand on her shoulder, but she just shook him off, "Either for themselves or someone they know. The longer we delay their plans, the more time we have to find out who it is."

"How am I supposed to look for the murderer when I'm tied up doing all those stupid tests?' she demanded forcing her hand through her hair in frustration.

"You won't be looking." Abe said, "We will."

Her eyes widened. "That was never part of the plan! I'm not going to jump through royal hoops when Rose needs me. I want to help her!"

"You are helping her,' said Christian. "It's in a different way than you expected, but in the end, it's going to help her."

"Who in the world thought of this idea?" she said looking at each of us in turn.

Uncomfortable silence ensued.

"Rose did," said Adrian at last.

Lissa spun around and glared at him. "She did not! She wouldn't do this to me!"

"She did. I talked to her in a dream. It was her idea, and ... it was a good one. Besides, you kind of put her in a bad situation too. She kept going on about how much the town she's in sucks." Adrian countered.

"Okay," she snapped, "Supposing that's true, that Rose passes this "brilliant' idea on to you, then why didn't anyone bother to tell me? Didn't you think a little warning might help?"

"Not really, We figured you'd react exactly like this and have time to plan a refusal. We kind of gambled that if you were caught on the spot, you'd accept."

"That was kind of risky,' she said.

"But it worked," I said bluntly, "We knew you'd come through for us. And for what it's worth, I think you'd make a great queen."

Lissa looked at me sharply, but then her face fell. She looked so tired.

"The first test is tomorrow,' she said quietly. "If I fail it, I'm out. The plan falls apart."

Christian made another attempt to put his arm around her, and this time, she let him. "You won't."

Lissa didn't say anything else and we were all relieved. Hopefully she wouldn't back out.

Finally, Janine stepped forward and nodded toward Eddie. "One of us is going to try to stay near you at all times."

"Why?' asked Lissa, startled.

"Because we know there's someone out there who isn't afraid to kill to get what they want. I said nodding toward Eddie and my mom. "These two and Mikhail are really the only guardians we can trust."

I left out the part about that the person who wasn't afraid to kill was me. They didn't really need to know that. And we were on a need to know basis about anything that had to deal with me as far as I was concerned.

"Are you sure?' Abe said giving me a sly look. "I'm surprised you didn't get your special guardian "friend' on board."

Damn. Of course, Abe knows about Ethan. What else did he know about? I tried not to let the panic set in.

"What special friend?" Christian demanded.

I flushed, I was trying to keep my relationship with Ethan a secret, "Just a guy I know."

"Who follows you with puppy-dog eyes," continued Abe. "What's his name? Evan?"

God, would he just stop? This is so embarrassing.

"Ethan." I instantly corrected.

"Leave her alone," Janine warned Abe, obviously bored with the conversation. "We don't have time for it. Ethan's a good guy, but the fewer people who know about this, the better. Since Mikhail has a permanent post, Eddie and I will do security."

"Look guys I don't need you guys..."

"Lissa, this is what's best." Eddie said gently.

I looked at my watch, "I better go. There's some stuff I have to do."

I left them and hurried to my room. There was so much I had to hide.

* * *

_Lissa took the stand this time. Adrian took her place on the stand, Jill sitting beside him. He would have her role today. Really, he'd just be taking notes. Rose stood behind Lissa, her face emotionless. Lissa mirrored that same look, except her face wasn't blank and hard. It was regal and cold._

_"Your majesty, did you know that Miss Ozera's bodyguard was ordered to attack you?"_

_"Of course not." Lissa said, "I definitely wouldn't have let Eddie...I mean, Guardian Castile...stake him if I had known."_

_"Had you known about him before he attacked you?"_

_"Yes, I didn't know he worked for Miss Ozera, but I did know about him."_

_"And how did you know?"_

_"He was the man who paid off the janitor to lie about when he saw Rose."_

_"Did you ever think that Miss Ozera was guilty?"_

_"No, not for a second."_

_"Many people believe that you were working with Miss Ozera to become queen."_

_"Of course not. I would never condone murder as a way to win. I didn't even want to be queen then. Now I do. Now I can't see myself doing anything else. But, at the time Queen Tatiana, may God rest her soul, was murdered I had never even thought of being queen. And after she died I was nominated by my friends as a way to get more time to help Ro...Guardian Hathaway."_

_"You never believed that Guardian Hathaway killed Tatiana. Who do you believe did."_

_"At first it was just blind trust. I had no idea who did it, but I was certain Ro...Guardian Hathaway hadn't. Then I thought it was Daniella Ivashkov. But, I was wrong."_

_"How did you feel when you found out Miss Ozera had set all of this up?"_

_"Extremely hurt and betrayed. I saw her as a mother figure. Maybe even a mother-in-law. She hurt me more than she can ever understand."_

_"Did you think she'd ever do something like this?"_

_"No. Tash...Miss Ozera never seemed like the type. And she was helping us. I had no reason to believe she would do something like that."_

_I shut my eyes. I disappointed Lissa. My queen. The person I put all of my backing into. God, would I ever stopped hurting the people I loved? Or was that the doomed life of a person who did everything in their power to get what they believed in accomplished._


	13. Covering Tracks

**St. Paul, Minnesota**

**3 1/2 Months Ago**

**Tasha Age: 28**

**September 5th**

Ugh, I really didn't want to be here. Alchemist were weird to be around to begin with. Angry alchemists were even worse. I left James out of the room and hurried to the door. Williams opened it and I looked at him.

"What happened?"

"The day you brought the file back it was stolen." he said glaring.

"By who?" I snapped.

How could he be so stupid as to let that file get out of alchemists’ hands!

"We don't know. We're investigating now."

"Damn it!" I snapped, "How could you let that file get stolen!"

"It's not really something I can prevent!" he snapped back.

"When did it go missing?" I asked running an angry hand through my hair.

"A few weeks ago."

"A FEW WEEKS AGO? Why am I only being notified about it now!"

"Because we were doing an internal search for the file first."

"Fuck." I muttered looking around me. This was not good.

"Why is everyone obsessed with that file?" he asked.

"It is what makes or breaks the monarch election. It decides whether Vasilisa Dragomir can be queen or not."

He sighed, "You creatures really need to get a better system."

I rolled my eyes, "Call me when you find it."

I opened the door abruptly, prompting James to his feet. I was shaking with anger and didn't look around me as I left. But, I knew at least one person was watching me.

* * *

**Royal Moroi Court, Pennsylvania**

**3 1/2 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**September 6th**

Christian and I were anxiously awaiting Lissa's trial to end. Eddie stood with us just as anxious. Ethan stood behind me holding my hand inconspicuously. Eddie's phone went off. I could tell he was upset. He was arguing with whoever was on the other end stating that he was Lissa's escort. But, whoever was on the other end obviously won out.

"Fine, I'll be there soon. Bye." He grumbled hanging up.

"Can you guys stay with Lissa? I need to go take care of something."

We nodded and he hurried off just as Lissa exited to the sound of cheering. I smiled knowing the cheering meant that she was winning. She was winning support and love from her people. And if she wanted to get things done she needed all the support she could get.

I left Christian to walk with an exhausted Lissa and I teased and flirted with Ethan as we walked. Ethan grinned and flirted back. I could see the annoyance on Christian's face, but I ignored him.  
I smiled at her once we got back to her room, "Get some rest. You did great today."

I hugged her tightly and she hugged back.

"Christian, don't forget about dinner tonight." I said reminding him.

He nodded and I turned to go. I held Ethan's hand as we walked back to my room.

"How's your day been?" I asked swinging our hands.

"Better now that you're here." he replied with a smile.

I giggled, managing to blush.

"Oh, Ethan...you're going to spoil me with all the compliments."

He looked down at me with eyes filled with long. God, why couldn't I feel the same way about him? Why did I have to be in love with a man who obviously didn't care about me? He walked me to my door than looked down at his watch and sighed.

"My shift starts in fifteen minutes. I better go." he said regretfully.

I sighed sadly. I actually did enjoy spending time with Ethan. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He kissed back, his arms around my waist. I pulled back looked at him and kissed him again, this time just a little more deeply than before. He kissed back. We stood there for a few minutes, but finally he pulled back, breathing heavily, he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I'll see you tonight?" he murmured.

"Of course," I said with a seductive smirk.

He slowly let me go and I watched as he disappeared around the corner.

I turned back to my door and opened it entering the room. James looked up at me from the couch.

"You're back." he murmured in his boring voice.

I nodded, "Yeah, how are you doing in here?"

"I'm fine."

I nodded, "I have a job for you."

"What?" he said looking bored.

"I want you to follow Vasilisa around. I want you to attack her. Well, not really attack her, just pretend to attack her. And make it look real."

"Do you want me to get caught?" he asked, completely serious.

"No. Just pretend to attack her, let Christian push you down and then run."

He nodded, "I'll be back." he bowed, "Your servant, Lady Ozera."

I sighed, wishing he would stop doing that, "Thank you, James."

He nodded and disappeared through the door. Now, I just had to wait.

And really? It was the perfect moment. She was alone. Eddie was one an errand and Janine was God knows where. She was all alone.

* * *

A rap on my door had me climbing out of the shower. I answered the door making sure my towel was wrapped securely.

"Ethan?" I said, surprised to see him, "What are you doing here?"

I could see the worried look in his eye.

"We need to talk." He said pushing his way into the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked shutting the door behind him.

"James was killed." he announced.

"What?!" I exclaimed looking at him in shock, "How?"

"He was staked."

"What?" I breathed. Oh god, what have I done? What had I gotten James into...

"Eddie Castile staked him. According to him, he staked him because James attacked the Dragomir princess."

"Oh, God...Did you tell anyone you knew him?" I asked panicked.

"No, no, I didn't. Did you tell James to attack her?" He shot back just as panicked as I was.

"Of course not! I haven't seen James since last night! I think you were right. I shouldn't have hired him."

"Yeah, well it's too late now."

"Where is Eddie?"

"The guardians have him, your nephew, Adrian Ivashkov, and princess Dragomir in questioning."

"Shit!" I snapped. I rubbed my hand over my mouth trying to figure out what I was going to do.

James couldn't be traced back to me. All hell would break loose.

"What am I going to do?" I groaned.

Ethan hugged me tightly, "It's okay, Tasha. You didn't know he would do that."

I nodded hugging him back. Oh, god...why?

* * *

**Royal Moroi Court, Pennsylvania**

**3 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**September 9th**

As we walked Lissa to her final test Christian, Janine, and I tried to cheer her up a bit. I had pushed James's murder to the back of my brain for now. I'd worry about that later. It wasn't my fault. Not really. How could I have known that Eddie was going to be with Lissa? When I left her she'd been with only Christian and Eddie had been working. Janine hadn't even been around.

"I can't do this. I can't do this test." she worried.

"You're smart. Brilliant. You can do it." Christian said keeping his arm around her.

"You don't understand," she said, with a sigh.

"For once he does," I said teasingly, trying to keep things light, "You can do it. You have to do it. We have so much riding on it."

If I was confident about anything it was that Lissa was destined to do this and would pass.

"Lissa!" A voice brought us to a stop.

"Hi Serena,' said Lissa. "We can't stop. The test-"

"I know, I know." a female guardian said standing near up. She proffered a piece of paper. "I made your list. As many as I could remember."

"What list?" I asked, instantly curious.

"Moroi that the queen was having trained, to see how well they could learn fighting."

I felt my eyebrows rise in surprise. What did Lissa and Christian know about Tatiana and her fighting club? "Tatiana was training fighters? I never heard about anything like that."

"Most didn't," agreed Lissa, straightening the piece of paper. "It was a big secret."

We crowded together to read the list. A lot of the names were surprising.

Christian let out a low whistle. "Tatiana might have been open to the idea of defense but only for certain people."

"Yes," I agreed "This is definitely an A-list."

All the names were royal. Tatiana hadn't brought in "commoners" for her experiment. This was the elite of the elite. But, of course she'd picked people from all different genders and ages. But, all the names were from the strongest and most influential royal families. The royals that were on the rise and had been on the top for awhile.

"Camille Conta?" asked Lissa in surprise. "Never saw that coming. She was always really bad in P.E."

"And there's another of our cousins," added Christian, pointing to Lia Ozera. He glanced at me, "Did you know that?'

"No. I wouldn't have guessed her either." I said shocked. Lia Ozera was the biggest gossip and priss of all time. She wouldn't dare fight with her bare hands.

"Half the nominees too," mused Lissa. Rufus Tarus, Ava Drozdov, and Ellis Badica. "Too bad they-oh my God. Adrian's mother?"

Sure enough, Daniella Ivashkov was on the list. Who would've thought?

"Whoa," said Christian. "Pretty sure Adrian didn't know about that."

"Does she support Moroi fighting?" Janine asked obviously surprised.

Lissa shook her head. "No. From what I know about her, she is definitely in favor of leaving defense to dhampirs."

And that's when I got a burst of inspiration. I had just realized how I was going to help them clear Rose's name without ever letting on that I had killed Tatiana. I knew how I was going to make this disappear for good. All I needed to do now was plant the seed.

"She already hated Tatiana," I pointed out, "I'm sure this did lovely things for their relationship. Those two bickered all the time behind closed doors."  
An uncomfortable silence fell.

Lissa looked at the guardian. "Did these people see the queen a lot? Would they have had access to her?"

"Yes,' she replied uneasily. "According to Grant, Tatiana watched every training sessions. After he died ... she started debriefing with the students individually, to see how well they'd learned." She paused. "I think ... I think she might have met with some the night she died."

"Had they progressed enough to learn to use a stake?" asked Lissa.

Serena grimaced. "Yes. Some better than others."

GREAT! Now, all I had to do was talk Ethan into saying that he "saw" Daniella the night Tatiana was murdered. Then she'd be taken into custody and I would be in the clear as soon as they executed her.

"I hate to interrupt," Janine cut in her tone stating our fun was over, "We've got to move, or you'll be late."

Lissa realized Janine was right and shoved the piece of paper in her pocket. Being late to the test meant failure. Lissa thanked the guardian, reassuring her that this had been the right thing to do. Then, we moved away quickly, feeling the press of time as we hurried toward the testing building.

"Damn,' muttered Lissa, in a rare show of swearing. "I don't think that old lady'll tolerate any lateness."

"Old lady?" Janine laughed, surprising us all. "The one running most of the tests? You don't know who she is?"

"How would I?" asked Lissa. "I figured she was just someone they recruited."

"Not just someone. That's Ekaterina Zeklos."

"What?" Lissa nearly stopped, but thankfully she didn't, "She was ... she was the queen before Tatiana, right?"

"I thought she retired to some island," said Christian, just as surprised.

"Not sure if it was an island, but she did step down when she thought she was too old and went off to live in luxury-and away from politics-once Tatiana was on the throne." I said coming into the conversation.

"If she was happy to get out of politics, then why is she back?" asked Lissa.

Janine opened the door for all of them when they reached the building, after first peering inside for any threats. It was so instinctual for her that she continued the conversation without missing a beat. "Because it's custom for the last monarch to test the new one-if possible. In this case, it obviously wasn't, so Ekaterina came out of retirement to do her duty."

We all wished her good luck one final time as she disappeared into the room for her final test. I knew she'd pass. It was her destiny.

* * *

**Royal Moroi Court, Pennsylvania**

**3 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**September 10**

Ethan had fallen into my trap. He'd said exactly what I wanted him to. I grinned happily as I hurried to the pre-election speeches.

Lissa sat alone and she nodded when I approached. The Guardian near her let me by. I crouched beside her speaking low and keeping a wary eye on Rufus.

"Bad news. Well, depending on how you look at it. Ethan says Daniella was there that night. She and Tatiana met alone. He didn't realize it hadn't been put on the records. Someone else wrote those up on behalf of all the guards on duty, but he swears he saw Daniella himself."

Lissa winced. I saw the painful realization as she sat there. She gave a swift nod to show she understood.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I know you liked her."

"I think I'm more worried about Adrian. I don't know how he'll take it."

"Hard,' I said bluntly. Family betrayals were always hard to get over. I learned that the hard way with Lucas and Moira. "But he'll make it through. And as soon as we can put all this evidence forward, we'll have Dimitri and Rose back."

"I miss her so much,: she said. "I wish she was here already."

I gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her shoulder. "Soon. They'll be back soon. Just get through this for now. You can do this. You can change everything."

Which means I'll have to deal with Rose again, but oh, well. I'll just have to find another way to get Dimitri.

I hurried off to sit with my friends. After a few minutes we settled down to listen to the speeches. Rufus's was impassioned and charismatic, but the man was obviously a pompous ass. Marie's would have been so much better if she had carried herself in a better way.

Lissa's was magnificent. It inspired and hit home for all of us. She opened it up so that each of us would get a part of what we wanted, but wouldn't give anyone an unfair advantage. The room applauded and cheered with reverence for her. I was extremely proud of the way she carried herself...And then, Nathan opened his dumbass mouth allowing all hell to break loose.

"Well," he said. "That was a very pretty speech, one we all enjoyed. But now, the time has come for the Council to vote on our next leader, and-by law-only two candidates stand ready for that position: Rufus Tarus and Marie Conta." Nathan's gaze fell on Lissa who had risen like the others but stood alone. "According to the election laws-laws set down since the beginning of time-each candidate must approach the Council, escorted by someone of their bloodline in order to show family strength and unity. Do you have any such person?"

Lissa met his eyes unflinchingly. "No, Lord Ivashkov."

"Then I'm afraid your part in this game is over, Princess Dragomir." He smiled. "You may sit down now."

With that the room erupted. The commoners and even some of the royals wouldn't be bullied into choosing a royal they didn't think was fit.

* * *

_What did Mikhail have to do with this trial? Why was he on the stand?_

_"Guardian Tanner, you say you were present when the alchemist told Guardian Hathaway who he had seen?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How did it occur?"_

_"Guardian Hathaway had alerted Lord Adrian Ivashkov about what she had found out and asked him to bring to my attention that she needed my assistance."_

_"So, you simply trusted her instincts and went? Even though she was a fugitive at the time?"_

_"I never believed Guardian Hathaway was guilty of the crime she'd been accused of. I trusted her and her judgement so yes. I went."_

_"And what happened?"_

_"She used a bracelet charmed with Spirit to alter her appearance. From there I drove her to the hotel where the Alchemist were being held. From there we snuck in under the pretense that we were relieving the Guardians on duty. "_

_"And them?"_

_"I stood with her as she questioned the alchemist. He told us that he had seen the man identified now as James and Miss Ozera there together. On not one, but two occasions. In two different alchemist locations."_

_"And did he say Miss Ozera's name? Or how did you know it was her he was talking about?"_

_"He described her. And there aren't many beautiful women with black hair, blue eyes, and a Strigoi scar on their face walking around with a man with injured hands." he replied sarcastically._

_"But, what if there were?"_

_"If there were then that'd be a great coincidence."_

_He was right. Maybe I should have paid more attention to the alchemists._


	14. The Reveal

**Royal Moroi Court, Pennsylvania**

**3 Months Ago**

**Tasha: Age 28**

**September 10**

I was in a fierce argument when a piercing cry rang through the speakers. I gripped the side of my face to keep the screeching at a minimum. The feedback in the speakers made it worse. The room quieted and everyone turned their attention to where Abe stood.

"Now that you have the sense to keep your mouths shut," said Abe, "we have ... some things to say."

What the hell was going on? A dhampir girl I didn't recognize stepped forward and my confusion grew.

The girl cleared her throat before she began. "We're here to, uh, settle this debate once and for all."

That brought grumbles, but the girl pushed on.

"The laws can stay the way they are. Vasilisa Dragomir is entitled to her Council vote-and eligible to be a full candidate for the throne. There's another member in her family. She isn't the only Dragomir left."

Murmurs and whispers broke out, though it was nothing like the roar earlier-most likely because the Moroi loved intrigue, and they had to know how this would play out. I could see guardians forming a very loose perimeter around everyone. Their concern was security, not scandal.

The dhampir girl beckoned... Jill? forward. For a moment, she froze, but then kept going. She stepped beside the dhampir.

"This is Jillian Mastrano Dragomir. She's Eric Dragomir's illegitimate daughter-but she is his daughter and officially part of the bloodline."

I gasped, here she was. The missing piece to my plan.

In the heartbeat of silence that followed, Jill hastily leaned forward so she could reach the microphone. "I am a Dragomir. Our family has its quorum, and my s-sister has all her rights."

I could see another explosion building, and Abe jumped in between Jill and the girl, grabbing the microphone. "For those who don't believe this, a DNA test will clear up any doubts about her lineage."

The news triggered the reaction I'd expected. Once the audience had processed the information, a flurry of shouted commentary began.

"Eric Dragomir didn't have any other children, illegitimate or not!"

"This is a scam!"

"Show us the proof! Where are your tests?"

"Well ... he was kind of a flirt ..."

I heard comment after ridiculous comment. But, then, I heard a not so ridiculous comment and panic began to rise.

"He did have another daughter."

That last one shut the crowd up, both because it was spoken with authority and because it came from Daniella Ivashkov. She had stood up, and even without a microphone, she had a voice that could carry in a room. She was also an important enough person in our society to draw attention. Many among the royals were practically conditioned to listen to her. In the now quiet room, Daniella continued speaking.

"Eric Dragomir had an illegitimate daughter, with a woman named Emily Mastrano-a dancer, if I recall correctly. He wanted it kept secret and needed certain things done- things he couldn't do himself-to help with that. I was one of the few who helped. An uncharacteristically bitter smile turned up her lips. "And honestly, I wouldn't have minded it staying secret either."

I gritted my teeth. She'd been the one to steal the alchemists' file. And the dhampir girl managed to confirm my thoughts.

"Enough that you'd make certain papers disappear."

"Yes."

"Because if the Dragomirs faded, spirit might too. And Adrian would be safe. Spirit was getting too much attention too fast, and you needed to get rid of any evidence about Jill to kill Vasilisa's why admit it now?"

Daniella shrugged. "Because you're right. One DNA test will show the truth."

There were gasps of awe from those who took her word as gospel and wondered what this meant. Other people refused to believe and wore looks of scorn. Daniella, undoubtedly disappointed the truth had leaked, nonetheless seemed resigned and willing to accept it. But her smile soon dropped as she studied the girl more closely.

"What I'd like to know is: who in the world are you?" she asked. And in that moment I wanted to know too.

A good portion of the audience appeared to want to know this as well. The girl visible hesitated. She didn't reply at first, but then ripped off the bracelet. I gasped in horror. NO!

"I'm Rose Hathaway."

Shit, shit, shit, shit! Rose had to know something about the real killer. She wouldn't risk her life coming to Court just to drop off Jill. She would have found a way to get Jill here without her. Why? Damn it! How! I'm so fucked! My began to race and my palms were sweaty, but I kept my expression as those would expect. I did not dare draw attention to myself. I sat there quietly, hopefully the Guardians would shoot first.

As her disguise rose cries and screams rose around us.

Many eyes also went to Dimitri. My eyes definitely had. The guardians who had been gradually taking up position around them surged forward, armed with handguns. Janine and Mikhail moved quickly into place to block them. Those fuckers! Why couldn't they just let the Guardians do their jobs! Yes, I would lose my precious Dimka, but at least my secret would be safe.

"Don't," Rose snapped at Dimitri. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to make herself seem as though she were less of a threat. She even went as far as to hold up her arms, and Dimitri did too. "Wait. Please listen to us first." Rose called out.

The guardian circle was tight, with no gaps. I was pretty sure Janine and Mikhail were the only thing keeping them from shooting the both of them then and there. Guardians would always avoid fighting other guardians if possible. Two blockers were easy to take down, though, and these guardians wouldn't wait forever. Jill and Abe suddenly moved forward, taking positions next to them. More shields. DAMN IT, PEOPLE! REALLY? I watched as some of the guardians visibly grimaced. Civilians complicated things.

"Haul us off later if you want," Rose said "We won't resist. But you have to let us talk first. We know who killed the queen."

"So do we," said one of the guardians. "Now, the rest of you ... back away before you're hurt. These are dangerous fugitives."

"They need to talk," said Abe. "They have evidence."

Oh, you idiots! Just let them do their jobs! It wouldn't be wrong to let the guardians shoot them. It would be allowing destiny to run its course.

"Let them talk.'"

It was a new voice. Lissa pushed her way through two of the guardians. They held their tight position. But she managed to slip through-but only so one could grab her arm and stop her from reaching them. God, why couldn't these idiots just stay shut!

"They've come this far. They were right about ... Jill." Boy, that was not easy for her to say with a straight face, seeing as she hadn't entirely come to terms with the issue. "You've got them. They can't go anywhere. Just let them talk. I've got evidence to support their case too."

"I'd hold off on sharing that, Liss," Rose warned in a low voice.

"Let's hear them," said one of the guardians-and not just any: Hans. "After an escape like they pulled, I'd really like to know what brought them back."

Hans was helping them too? FUCK ME! WILL THIS NEVER STOP! JUST SHOOT THEM DOWN!

"But,' he continued, "I'm sure you two will understand we'll have to restrain you before you make your great reveal."

Rose and Dimitri shared a look.

"Okay," said Dimitri. He glanced around at the other fools, "It's okay. Let them get through."

They didn't move right away. "Do it," Rose commanded. "Don't end up as our cellmates."

Finally, Mikhail backed off first, and then the others did too, practically in sync. In a flash, guardians seized them all, leading them away. Dimitri and Rose stayed put, and four guardians moved in, two for Dimitri and two for her. Adrian had retreated with the others, but Lissa still stood a few feet away from them.

"Get on with it," said Hans.

I could see Rose looking around the room and finally she just stared out at nothing in particular. My heart was pounding. This was not good.

"I didn't kill Tatiana Ivashkov," she announced her voice carrying, several people grumbled doubtfully. "I didn't like her. But I didn't kill her." she glanced at Hans. "You've questioned the janitor who testified about where I was during the murder, right? And he ID'd the man who attacked Lissa as the one who paid him off to lie about where I was?"

Damn it, how had she learned that? I hadn't even known that that idiot janitor had fessed up until just this morning.

Hans frowned, hesitated, and then nodded for her to continue.

"There's no record of his existence-at least not with the guardians. But the Alchemists know who he is. They saw him at one of their facilities-acting as someone's bodyguard." her eyes fell on Ethan and I tensed even more. Oh, god no. This was it. It was all over. "A bodyguard for someone who was let in to see Tatiana the night she died: Tasha Ozera."

Damn it, I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I rose to my feet instantly making sure I looked as hurt and as shocked as I could.

"What on earth are you saying, Rose?" I exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind?"

Rose just looked back at me sadly. Her voice telling me that she didn't believe my display.

"I wish I was ... but it's true. We both know it is. You killed Tatiana."

I channeled my anger at the moment into disbelief. No way was I going to let her accusation make me snap. I would pretend like I wasn't expecting this. I was going to pretend as though she were a naïve little girl playing with something she didn't understand.

"I never, never believed you killed her-and I've fought for you on that. Why are you doing this? Are you playing on the Strigoi taint in our family? I thought you were above that kind of prejudice."

"What I'm saying has nothing to do with Strigoi. I almost wish it did. You hated Tatiana for her age law and refusal to let Moroi fight." Rose accused.

The crowd was riveted and stunned, but one person came to life: Dorian Ozera. Apparently when I needed them most my family truly was there for me. They'd defend the Ozera name. He stood up, crossing his arms defiantly. "Half this Court hated Tatiana for that law. You among them."

"I didn't have my bodyguard bribe a witness or attack Lis-Princess Dragomir. And don't pretend you didn't know the guy," she warned me "He was your bodyguard. You were seen together."

Seen by who? I had made certain to cover my tracks. No one at Court had ever seen James. But, I wasn't going to dispute her claim lest someone rise and agree with her. Hold on...JAMES! JAMES COULD TAKE THE FALL! He was already dead. Who cared if I used his name to fudge it?

"Rose, I can't even believe this is happening, but if James-that was his name-did whatever you're talking about, then he acted alone. He always had radical ideas. I knew that when I hired him as outside protection, but I never thought he was capable of murder." I said in disbelief and as much shock as possible. I glanced around, looking for someone in charge, and finally settled on the Council. "I've always believed Rose was innocent. If James is the one responsible for this, then I'm more than happy to tell you whatever I know to clear Rose's name."

Take what I'm offering you, Rose! We can both be home free and done with this! Don't ruin this! I'm giving you a chance, you little bitch! Take it and take Dimitri! JUST SHUT UP!

Christian stood up beside me, looking at her like I was a stranger. "Rose, how can you say any of this? You know her. You know she wouldn't do it. Stop making a scene and let us figure out how that James guy killed the queen."

DAMN IT! It took all the restraint I had not to attack her in that moment.

"James couldn't have staked Tatiana," she continued, "He had an injured hand. It takes both hands for a Moroi to stake someone. I've seen it happen twice now. And I bet if you can get a straight answer out of Ethan Moore ..." she glanced over at Ethan.

He was completely pale. I knew he wouldn't be able to handle being interrogated by the guardians. It's what made him so easy to manipulate, his weakness to listen to those stronger than him. Poor Ethan. I'm so sorry I drug him into this. He looked at me sadly then back at Rose. I knew he was warring with himself and it killed a little part of me to watch. He was in so much pain. I could see he didn't know who he was going to betray, me or the guardians. I could feel the guilt in me as I watched him sadly.

"James wasn't there the night Tatiana died, was he?" Rose asked him sadly, "And I don't think Daniella Ivashkov was either, despite what Princess Dragomir was told earlier. But Tasha was. She was in the queen's chambers-and you didn't report it."

Ethan looked like he wanted to bolt, but his odds of escape were about as good as mine, Rose, and Dimitri's at this point. Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Ethan. I hadn't meant to ruin his life. And his sad little lost puppy look tore at my heart.

He slowly shook his head. "Tasha wouldn't kill anyone." He was quiet and sounded a little unconvinced.

"Rose!' Christian was pissed off now. I felt terrible for the pain this was causing my nephew. I was the only true family he had. "Stop it!"

Lissa took a few hesitant steps forward. "I know it's wrong ... but if we used compulsion on the suspects ..."

"Don't even suggest that!' I exclaimed panicked. How dare she suggest that? Didn't she realize I was doing all of this for her future! "Stay out of this. Your future's on the line here. A future that could make you great and achieve the things our people need."

"A future you could manipulate," Rose countered. How the hell did she keep guessing my game? "Lissa believes in a lot of the reforms you do ... and you think you could convince her of ones she doesn't.

Especially if she's with your nephew. That's why you've fought so hard to change the quorum law. You wanted her to be queen."

Christian started to step forward, but I laid a restraining hand on his shoulder. It didn't stop him from speaking. "That's idiotic. If she wanted Lissa to be queen, why make that James guy attack her?"

"Because no one was supposed to die.' Dimitri's low, resonant voice sounded as he directed his words toward me. He looked at me with such sadness, it hurt my heart, "You didn't expect a guardian to be with her. James was probably going to fake an attack and run ... enough to generate sympathy and more support for Vasilisa. Which it certainly did-just a little more severely."

I could feel the outrage on my face transforming to true hurt. Not my Dimka? Why Dimitri? Why were you against me? Why did you have to love Rose more than you liked me? We could have been together. We could have had a family. Instead the love of my life betrayed me.

"Dimka, not you too,' I said sadly.

Rose just looked at Hans. "You can take me into custody, I meant it. But don't you think you've got enough to take her-and Ethan-in too?"

Hans's face was unreadable.

But, then he lifted his eyes from Rose's face and looked to where several guardians were stationed in the audience, ready for any action. He gave a curt nod. "Take Lady Ozera. And Moore. We'll question them."

I was seated in the middle of a sea of people. And there was no way in hell I was going to go down without a fight. Four guardians moved toward me. Trying to avoid the audience. Once they were there I fought my ass off. There was no way I was going to simply allow them to cart me away. I fought fiercely making sure to get ever punch, kick, and slap in that I could. I even managed to knock on of the guardians down. I looked around frantically for a way out. My eyes landed on the gun that had fallen from the guardian I had just knocked down. I grabbed it in all of the chaos my brain going haywire.

Everyone was running around and screaming and I took that moment to shoot up into the air. The Moroi reacted first dropping to the ground covering their heads. But, the guardians weren't deterred. I did the only thing I could. My mind scattered in a panic. I grabbed a Moroi and put a gun to her head. I knew who she was, but I couldn't remember her name. It simply escaped me, but really? I didn't care. It had gotten the reaction I wanted.

"Don't move!" I yelled and the guardians froze.

I began to walk backwards, making my way toward the exit dragged the Moroi along. It was slow moving and unwieldly thank to all the chairs and people in the way. But, I was at least making some progress. Suddenly, I felt the girl tense beneath me and Lissa stepped forward. I didn't know what to do. My mind was going haywire. I didn't know who to give my attention to.

"Tasha, please don't-" Lissa's voice came to me.

Lissa sprang forward, her plaintive cry interrupted as Mia kicked back at me and broke away, slipping down out of the gun's reach. Me, startled on two fronts, still had my gun pointed out. With the girl out of my reach and everything moving so fast I simply reacted. I frantically fired off a couple shots at the first threat moving toward me-which wasn't the rapidly approaching guardians. I realized too late, it was a slim figure in white who had shouted at me.

But, then I saw someone had jumped in front of Lissa. A brunette who had shown true integrity. The commotion in the room was instantaneous, but to me it was as if the whole world were on standstill. The world slowed and everything happened as though it were in slow motion. Every detail was evident to me. Lissa was being pulled away by guardians who were trying to pull her out of the room. Adrian was being drug back as he yelled about saving Rose. I watched as Dimtiri picked up Rose not sparing anyone in the room a glance. I could see the tears glistening on his face. He ran for the door carrying Rose's body. I could see Christian moving toward me as Guardians gripped my arms.

Oh, God, what have I done?

It was the only thought that came through my mind as I was dragged away in handcuffs. I am a murderer. I just ruined my life. I have hurt everyone I have ever loved. And for what?

* * *

_I watched ashamed as Rose took the stand. She looked cool and confident. Almost like a queen herself._

_"Guardian Hathaway, are you okay to testify today?"_

_Rose looked at them amused, "Of course I can. Talking isn't something that comes difficult to me."_

_The lawyer smiled, "All right. You were the one to learn that Miss Ozera had murdered Queen Tatiana?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And how did you do that?"_

_"As everyone knows I broke out of the prison here at Court. During my time away I was searching for Princess Dragomir, which Queen Tatiana had alerted me to her existence. During that time, I was periodically using the Shadow-Kissed bound between Queen Vasilisa and myself had which was formed by Spirit to obtain information about what they were learning about my case. Finally, I was able to break into the hotel the alchemists were staying at thanks to Guardian Tanner. To reiterate Guardian Tanner we went in, myself wearing a Spirit charmed bracelet. I spoke with the alchemists and they told me exactly what the woman who was with James looked like. And I was certain it was Miss Ozera. From there motive and ability fell into place."_

_"Are you angry with Miss Ozera?"_

_"That has nothing to do with this case, but if you must know, I am not. I feel more pity than I do anger. And really I'm a bigger person than that now. Maybe once upon a time I would've exacted my revenge, but now? Now, I just feel sorry for you, Tasha. You lost everything. You hurt so many people." she turned talking directly to me, "I used to respect you. I didn't like you, all the time. But, I counted you as a friend at the best of times. And it's said that you could be so petty. I'm not angry. To move forward from this I have to learn how to forgive. And I forgive you, Tasha. I may not agree with what you did. But, I do see and understand why you did it."_

_I looked away in shame. I couldn't let my little grudge against Rose go, but she could let me shooting her and setting her up go._

_"What else did you find, Guardian Hathaway?" The lawyer asked quietly._

_"There were schedules belonging to both Miss Ozera and Queen Tatiana. Records of money being paid to a multiple list of people. Blueprints of Court housing. And multiple other paperwork we've already talked about. And we were aware that Miss Ozera had a knowledge that her sister, Ember, was a part of training the Moroi who Tatianna was testing."_

_Rose and the lawyer went back and forth for a while, but finally Lissa cut them off._

_"Thank you, Guardian Hathaway. You may step down."_

_Rose moved instantly back to Lissa's side. Lissa turned a cool gaze toward me._

_"Natasha Amelia Ozera, you have been called to the stand."_

_With that I testified. I said what I needed to. I knew I was going to die. I simply told them exactly what I did and how I did it._

_"I'm not proud of what I did. Not now that I have had time to think about it. I'm sorry to all the people I hurt. And I'm sorry for murdering a woman you all respected. I shouldn't have done it even if I didn't agree with her ways."_

_Lissa nodded, "Okay, Court is done for the day. I will reach my verdict tomorrow at 8 A.M. Court adjourned."_

_Lissa had been nice waiting for tomorrow to execute me, or as she said to "reach her verdict". This was my final day. And I was thankful for it._


	15. The Ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote multiple endings originally and have decided to keep all 3. But, ending 3 is the basis for pt 2 of this.

**Ending 1:**

Lissa sat melancholy as she prepared to address me. Rose placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Dimitri sat beside Christian and Christian simply stared straight ahead.

"This has been a long trial. It has been filled with a lot of heartache and pain. For many of us, it was a chance to obtain. To others it has just been a cleansing of spirit." Lissa started.

The room was quiet and solemn.

"But, justice must prevail." she continued, rising to her feet.

Everyone else stood with her.

"Natasha Amelia Ozera, we find you guilty of murder, treason, and all other convictions. Your sentence is death. May God have mercy on your soul."

I bowed my head. My life was over. But, hopefully they would all remember me. And maybe some of them could remember me in a good light rather than the evil way I have been displayed. But, then I guess I am evil.

Two guardians moved toward me and I went with them this time. There was no need to fight with them. It was decided. But, if I did fight my death would be over a lot quicker. But, I couldn't do that to Christian. I already hurt him so much. I sighed and walked with them.

I sat in my cell waiting for the time when my sentencing would be carried out. Finally, they came for me.

They took me out the doors and walked me outside. I ignored the people ogling at me. I focused on the outside world. On the nature around me. The trees, the fresh air, the world.

And then I saw them. Sitting together. Christian crouched on the ground crying. Lissa hugging him. Rose and Dimitri leaning against the tree holding each other. The sounds of my nephew sobbing burned to my core.

How could I leave him? How could I hurt him so much? He was all alone, but he would prevail. He was a lot stronger than I thought. But, then Christian has been through a lot.

The guardians nudged me and I began walking again. The helped me into the seat and I sat there silently as they brought the needle toward me.

"Any last words?" the physician asked before he inserted the needle.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry to everyone I hurt." That's all I said. That's all I could say.

And I sat peacefully as my life slowly faded away.

* * *

Christian kneeled beside his aunt's grave sobbing. Rose wasn't sorry that Tasha was dead, but she was sorry for how much pain her death was causing. The rain was pouring as Lissa tried to get Christian inside.

Dimitri stood there silently. Justice had been given. And Tasha hadn't suffered. That was all he could ask for. Tasha had been a friend, but she was also an enemy. He really didn't know how to feel.

"Roza, take Lissa inside. I'll stay out here with Christian."

"Dimitr..."

"Roza, you have to. The council meeting is soon."

She sighed. Dimitri knew Rose didn't want to leave. He knew she wanted to stay with her friend. He also knew that Lissa wouldn't want to leave Christian. But, she is queen. She has a duty to her people. Rose nodded and walked over to Lissa.

"Come on, Liss. The council meeting." Rose said gently.

"But, Rose..." she said wiping her tears.

"Your people come first." Rose whispered.

Lissa nodded and got down to Christian's level.

"Christian...baby? I'll be back soon okay?"

He nodded, "You go ahead. You have things to do. I get that."

Lissa still didn't want to leave Christian. But, Rose was right. They come first. She left with her.

Dimitri stepped over to Christian and sat beside him in the mud.

"She may have been a murderer, but she was like my mom." Christian said, choking on a sob.

"I know," Dimitri murmured, "Tasha was an amazing woman."

Christian nodded. "I don't even know how to feel anymore."

He began to cry again. Dimitri hugged him. Christian was his friend. He wasn't going to leave him in pain.

* * *

**Ending 2:**

Lissa was getting ready to announce her verdict and I was ready for whatever she had to say. She gave a small speech before turning to me.

"Miss Ozera, do you have any last words?"

Before I could speak, something stopped me...I didn't know what was going on with me. Something was telling me to steal the gun from the guardian beside me.

"Guardian Hathaway," Lissa commanded.

"What?...um...I mean, yes, Queen Vasilisa?" she asked quietly.

I couldn't hear them after that I reacted without thinking. I grabbed the gun from the guardian and he reacted instantly wrestling the gun from me, thankfully the safety was on. Another guardian grabbed me and slammed me down.

I turned my head bewildered. What was going on with me? That's when I saw it. Rose was pinned against a wall a familiar blonde head standing staring at her. Dimitri was all ready in motion and slammed him down.

"STOP HIS EYE CONTACT, DIMITRI!" Lissa screamed.

The room was in chaos and Dimitri dragged the man back away from forcing his eyes away from Rose.

Rose dropped to the ground, breathing heavily.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed.

"GUARDS!" Lissa yelled, guardians moved in circling the guy.

"He's a Spirit user!" Rose yelled, recognition in her voice.

Lissa nodded covering, ordering Dimitri to cover the man's eyes.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Rose commanded.

Dimitri carried him out. Chaos was still going in the room and Rose looked out and whistled. The room grew quieter.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she yelled.

Lissa looked bewildered, "This changes things."

"Did you know him?" Rose demanded looking at me.

I nodded, "Yes..."

"Who is he?" she continued.

"He's my ex-fiance...Landon Zeklos..." I said bewildered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Christian yelled.

"Did you know he was a Spirit user?" Rose continued in the same demanding tone.

"No." I said with a shake of my head, "He claimed he'd specialized in air..."

"...how long was he using you like that?" Lissa said, her voice shaking with something close to fear.

"Why, is my question." Rose said.

"This meeting is adjourned until we find out more." Lissa commanded rising to her feet.

Rose and Lissa hurried out and I was returned to my cell. Rose and Dimitri came to see me three hours later.

"What happened?" I asked panicked.

"He admitted to using you to kill Queen Tatiana." Rose started.

"Why?" I asked.

"He said it was payback for leaving him. He planted the thought into your mind and used compulsion to push you into action. He just didn't know you'd plan it so well." Dimitri replied.

"Why expose himself now?" I asked, still bewildered.

Lissa had caught sight of him and he was going to use you to kill Lissa, or try to at least so that the guardians would shoot you before Lissa could point him out." Rose continued.

"What does this mean for me?" I asked, hope finally showing in me.

"Because you weren't fully in control of your actions you won't be put to death." Rose announced.

"But, you did kill Queen Tatiana. Even if it wasn't fully your fault. You will spend the next thirty years in prison and then you will be eligible for parole."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"We have a surprise." Rose said with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

Christian came up from where he had been hiding.

"Christian?" I said awed to see him.

Dimitri opened my cell and Christian hugged me tightly.

"I'll visit you every day, Aunt Tasha. I promise. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Oh, Christian, I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm so, so sorry. I love you."

"I love you too, Chrissy." I said hugging him.

This was the best moment of my life. I was alive. I was going to be imprisoned, but at least I was alive.

* * *

**Ending 3:**

There I sat waiting for the guardians to come for me. It was time. My execution would be played out well. I ignored the sounds coming from down the hall.

A tall man with black hair and green eyes looked down at me suddenly.

"Who are you?"

"Most people call me Mitch Doru. But, my real name is Mitchell Dashkov." he said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" I said seeing the scared pathetic old man beside him.

"I'm Victor Dashkov's son. And I could use someone like you in my plans for change, Natasha. We only have about five minutes before this place is crawling with guardians. Are you with me or against me?"

I thought quickly. Go to my death? Or continue my activist work with Victor Dashkov's son?

"You have a deal. Now get me out of here."

"Vivi." Mitch commanded. A Moroi stepped forward and opened the cell.

I stepped out and felt a malicious grin plant itself on my face.

"Hello, partner." I said.

"Hello." he said mirroring my grin with a smirk.

He commanded three Moroi spirit users ahead of him with three dhampirs at their side. We moved quickly forward breaking out. Rose and Dimitri were leading a group of dhampirs toward us. And I watched in awe as they fought. Mitchell Dashkov moved quickly and unseen. I knew this had to be the work of Spirit users.

He hauled me into a black SUV and we drove right out of Court. I turned to him.

"What's the plan?"

He had a sinister smile on his face, "We're going to raise hell. It's time for a revolution."

He couldn't have been any more correct. It was time for a Moroi revolution. And one way or another we'd get it.


End file.
